Brittana From the Beginning
by LoversOfSky
Summary: Brittany and Santana became bestfriends in 5th grade. Friendship gets stronger between them only to develop into something deeper. Though, is it just one sided? Will they end up inlove or just stay friends like they were in the beginning?
1. New girl

**Hey guys this is my first story! I absoultely am INLOVE with glee! As you can probably tell i'm in love with Brittana! So i've decide to write a story about them and how they grew from friendship into something more. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>"The beginning" Chapter 1<strong>

It was the first day of 5th grade for Santana Lopez. She was finally in her last grade of elementary school. Her grade was now the oldest, which means she was on top. It was always a goal for her to run the school, even if it was just grades K-5. She wanted to feel in power and this year she felt like a queen.

Santana had walked up the stairs because she was now on the highest floor. The sun shined through the window on every set of stairs onto her light brown skin. Once she made it to the top of the floors she walked through the halls to find her new homeroom.

"Mrs. Woods," she whispered looking for the name written on each of the doors. Once she found her new classroom she walked in to find no one in there. "I'm the first one here?" She asked herself aloud. She walked to the back of the room to hang up her "X-Strapped" purple backpack.

The "X-Strap" was a backpack that every cool kid had to own. Her parents were rich so it wasn't hard for her to get her hands on one.

She turned around and skipped to find somewhere to sit. Each desk was doubled, so you sat by someone no matter what. As she scanned the desks she rolled her eyes, "really? Assigned seats?" There were nametags taped to each desk.

She walked up to the front row looking for her name. She found Quinn Fabray's, one her best friends, to only have the name Mercedes Jones next to it.

"Great, I bet I'll be sitting next to some looser I guess." She scoffed.

After about 3 more rows of desks she found her name, "Santana Lopez." She smiled. She looked over to see what name was next to hers, "Brittany Pierce? Who's that?" Santana never head of this girl so she assumed she was new. "Great, I'm stuck with the new kid all year." She sarcastically said as she took her new seat.

She opened her new notebook from Staples and started doodling flowers until she heard a set of notebooks pound onto the desk next her. Santana turned around ready to yell at this person for making her mess up her drawing only to be mesmerized.

In front of her stood a slightly tall beautiful blonde with eyes as blue as the ocean. She had a smile that could make a great white shark seem as harmless as a dolphin.

"I'm sorry I scared you." The blonde said as she pulled her seat out. "I'm Brittany." She smiled. Santana snapped out of her gaze and responded. "I'm Santana, and its fine. My drawing sucked anyways." She laughed. Brittany gave her a warm smile, "I'm new." Santana nodded, "I can tell, I've never met you." The girls laughed.

Through out the morning more kids showed up. "Wow, I would have to site behind this freak!" A blonde shouted to be heard around the room. "Who is that and who is she screaming at?" Brittany asked as she nudged Santana. "Oh, that's my friend Quinn and she's just yelling at the freak people call Rachel. No one really likes her." Brittany looked down at her hands, "Oh." She sighed. Santana gave her a confused look, "What's with the sad look?" Brittany looked up and smiled, "Nothing." Santana smiled back.

Quinn walked over to Santana, "I can't believe Rachel has to sit in front of me! Now everyday I have to look past her giant head to see the board!" Santana laughed. Brittany looked up over at Rachel who was looking back at Quinn with hurt in her eyes. "Why don't you like her?" Brittany asked still attaching her eyes to Rachel's depressing face. "She's weird and all she does is annoy people." She glanced back at Brittany, "Wait, who are you?" Brittany stood up straight, "I'm Brittany." Quinn looked over to Santana and smiled. "I like her, I don't know why but I do." She glanced back at Brittany, "You are now best friends with us."

Brittany smiled and nodded her head. Quinn started to walk back to her seat but then turned around and walked back. "Sleepover, my house, tonight. Santana give Brittany directions." Santana nodded her head and turned back to Brittany, "Quinn doesn't just friend people like that. She must like you, hey I even like you." Brittany was confused but she knew it was a compliment but she smiled anyways.


	2. The sleepover

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took like 4 days to poste. I was busy with school work, biology. Worst subject ever. But i hope you guys enjoy! Oh, if you have the chance, you should review!(;**

* * *

><p><strong>"The Sleepover" Chapter 2<strong>

Brittany had given Santana her home phone number since neither of them had cell phones.

Brittany was up in her room putting her pajama's, tooth brush, and pillow in a bag when her mom called her from downstairs, "Brittany, your new friend Santana called to say she's coming to pick you up. Come down stairs so she won't have to wait for you."

Brittany jumped with excitement and ran down the stairs. "I still can't believe you made friends so fast, you must be popular." Her mother said smiling to her. Brittany smiled back.

"Beep!" her mother looked out the window, "Your friend is here. You have your stuff right?" Brittany pointed to her bag that was hanging over her right shoulder. "Okay, well I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Her mother informed as she opened the front door. Brittany nodded as she walked out and got into the backseat with Santana.

Santana smiled at Brittany. "Is it just us 3?" Brittany asked as she put on her seat belt. Santana shook her head, "Our other 3 friends Marissa, Alyssa, and Katie will be there. There in different classrooms that us, so I wouldn't expect you to know them." Santana stated.

Brittany looked down and played with her fingers. She didn't like the thought of not knowing absolutely anyone at this sleepover. Sure Santana and Quinn liked her but she was still nervous.

Santana could see Brittany was nervous. She reached over and placed her hand over the blonde's, "You'll be fine, they're nice. If Quinn likes you then they'll love you." Brittany smiled at Santana's comment. She looked down and Santana still had her hand over her own. She liked the feeling, it gave her a tingle. Why? She didn't know.

"Thanks mom." Santana said as she unlatched her seat and got out of the car. She pulled Brittany along with her.

Brittany looked up at Quinn's house. It was huge! The grass was healthy green with a big white house and flower holders hanging below each window. There were two tall pine cone trees on each side of the yard. Their drive way was so long that you could put a gate in front of it.

"Come on." Santana said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into Quinn's driveway.

There goes that tingly feeling again in Brittany's stomach.

She held onto Santana and let her lead the way to Quinn's front door.

Santana rang the doorbell twice before hearing giggles and footsteps behind the door. "Hey, you made it!" Quinn cheered as she swung open her front door. "Come in." She smiled moving to the side to let the 2 young girls pass through.

Quinn shut the door behind them, "Marissa, Alyssa, and Katie are down in the basement. Santana you can show Brittany how to get there. I'm going to go get some snacks for us." She walked away and left them in her door way.

Santana tugged on Brittany's bag, "Come on, I'll show you where her basement is." Brittany nodded and followed her.

Brittany looked around and saw so many antique dolls as she passed through the hall ways. She shielded her eyes because dolls were a big fear for Brittany. Ever since she saw the movie "Childs play" she hated dolls. Chuckie scared her.

"What's wrong?" Santana stopped in her tracks watching the blonde girl next to her cover her eyes. Brittany peeked between her fingers to look at the young Hispanic girl, "I don't like dolls. They're scary."

Santana smiled as a giggle came out, "It's okay. They aren't real." She reached up to pull Brittany's hands from her eyes, "Now come on, her basement is right down the hall." She pointed. Brittany grabbed onto her offering hand.

Brittany let Santana lead her down into the basement.

"I wish I could see the future." A brunette said as she sat on top of her sleeping bag. "What are you watching?" Santana asked the brunette. "Hey! Oh, I'm watching That's So Raven." She smiled.

"Who's the blonde behind you?" The brunette asked.

Santana stepped to the side so Brittany would be noticed, "Marissa, this is Brittany. She's new at school but Quinn likes her and I do too." She smiled looking back at Brittany.

Marissa looked Brittany up and down, "Well if Quinn likes her then I do too." She smiled brightly at Brittany.

Brittany smiled to herself because of how fast she was being excepted by others. In her old schools she wasn't really liked. She was made fun of because she wasn't too smart and always didn't have the right answers to easy questions.

"Where are Alyssa and Katie?" Santana asked now making her way from the staircase on the basement floor as Brittany followed.'

"They went upstairs to help Quinn with snacks." Marissa answered as her eyes glued back to the television.

The girls bonded through out the night talking about how their teachers were and what students they had to deal with for the rest of the year. As expected Quinn went off about how horrible it was to share a classroom with Rachel Berry. "She's so, so gross!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. The girls nodded their heads letting her know they agreed.

Through out the night each girl fell asleep one by one only to leave just Brittany and Santana awake.

Santana rolled out her large blanket. She laid under it and sat her head on the pillow watching Brittany. "That's what I forgot to bring!" Brittany quietly said slapping to top of her head. Santana sat up, "What did your forget?" Brittany kept quiet for a second. "My blanket, I brought my pillow but not my blanket." She frowned drooping her shoulders.

Santana looked at her own blanket then back at Brittany. "You can share with mine if you want." She smiled lifting her blanket up. Brittany nodded and crawled over to Santana, putting her pillow right next to hers. Santana pulled half the blanket and dropped it onto Brittany. There still wasn't a lot of room under the blanket for both of them, "You can move closer if you want, I don't bite." Santana laughed. Brittany smiled as she moved into where her arm overlapped Santana's.

Santana looked over at Brittany, "Can I ask you something?" Brittany looked back at her, 'Year, sure." Santana brought her fingers from under the blanket and started playing with them. "I know Quinn she wanted to be your best friend but I, I kind of want you to be my best friend. Like, I met you first and I like you."

Brittany reached over and put her hand over Santana's shaky fingers, "Of course I'll be your best friend. I like you more out of everybody here honestly."

Santana smiled at her decision, "Pinky promise?" She stuck her pinky finger out to Brittany. The blonde girl linked her pinky with Santana's. "I promise."

The girls soon fell asleep still having their pinky's attached.


	3. Middle School Years

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating is such a longggggg time! I've been busy with Softball, School,**

**and Drama club. But now that it's finally summer I can write moree!(: Thank you for being patient with**

**me! It means the world!. So here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 "Middle School Years"<strong>

From the last 3 years, 5th grade to 7th grade, Santana and Brittany became closer than anyone had expected. Even though Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Marissa, Katie, and Alyssa were one big clique, Santana and Brittany were the closest. They did practically everything together, sleepovers, camping trips, they even dressed up as one another for Halloween. It was pretty funny when Brittany went door to door trying to do a hispanic accent asking for candy. She wanted to paint her fan tan but her mother didn't allow it for some reason.

It was the summer before 8th grade year and Quinn decided to throw an end of summer party.

Through out the years Quinn and her clique became the group every girl admired and every boy wanted. So it was pretty big deal if you were invited to the end of school party, middle school party of the year.

Some how Quinn got her parents to hangout with neighbors during the party, which means this party has more freedom then ever. Except no alcohol, her parents trusted her but not enough to let toxicated beverages slip into their house.

Brittany was probably the 65th person to arrive. Half of 8th and 9th grade was there. She could see the place crowded just by looking at the shadows behind the windows of Quinn's house.

She walked through the front door. Puck, the man whore of their grade, was trying to get with a 9th grader by pinning her against the wall and whispering stuff into her ear. It looked like it was working when she smiled and whispered something back making him give off a seducive smile.

Once Puck saw Brittany he backed away from the 9th grade girl and walked up to Brittany. "Hey baby girl,you looking for a good night tonight?" He winked at her.

Brittany smirked at him, "Yeah, but on the dance floor, not with you."

She brushed right past him. "You'll come around." He told her walking the other direction back to the 9th grader he was just with.

When she walked into the living room there was a large group of people dancing and grinding on the floor to the blasting music.

The first person she recognized inthe mix was Santana. Brittany sprinted to the floor to dance with her.

Santana moved her feet to the music and swayed her hips to each beat. She was getting lost in the rhythm of 50 cents new single 'Candy Shop.' She felt someone slide behind her and grip onto her hips. Her first thought was that it was Puck because he's been trying to touch her all night. She turned around to yell at him, "I thought I told you to..oh, Brittany." She smiled.

Brittany nodded and whispered into her ear, "Turn around so I can dancing with you." Santana did what she was told.

Santana loved dancing with Brittany. She knew Brittany took dance classes but never knew it would pay off so well. She was the best dancer she had ever seen or danced with. This blonde knew how to move to the rhythm and when she danced with someone, she made sure they would beg to dance with her again.

Santana leaned back into Brittany so the friction between their clothes was rough. Their hips moved together as if they were all one person. Santana reached back and grabbed onto Brittany's neck pulling her closer. Blonde hair dangled over Santana's shoulder. Brittany gripped Santana's hips pulling her even closer, if it was even possible. No one really made a big deal out of them grinding together because everyone knew they were bestfriends plus they were distracted in their own dancing.

The song ended and so did the dancing. The song changed to Photograph by Nickel Back. Everyone got off the floor and moved to a different location. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hand and pulled her, "Come on let's find something to do."

Santana followed her. Brittany led her onto Quinn's back padio. "What are we doing out her? Everyone's inside." Santana asked as she slid Quinn's back creen door closed.

The blonde looked up in the sky. The stars were out, twinkling ever so brightly. "I just wanted to see the stars. They're beautiful tonight." She gazed deeper into the night.

Santana walked over to stand next to Brittany and looked up into Brittany's view. "Yeah, the sky is beautiful tonight." She smiled.

Brittany took her attention off of the stars and looked over to Santana. Santana felt her eyes on her and looked at Brittany.

"San, uhm." Brittany didn't finish her question, instead she looked down at her feet.

"What is it Britt?" Santana asked in concern.

Brittany shook her head, "No, it's stupid."

Santana grabbed her hand, "Come on ask me. And whatever it is, it's not stupid."

Brittany lifted her head up and nodded. She then looked over to Santana, "Well my cousin Sara, said that if you eer kissed someone under the stars then everytime your out in the night the stars will keep you safe."

Santana lifted up her eyebrows, "What?"

"See Itold you it was stupid!" Brittany turned around and headed to the door. All of a sudden she felt a hand reach out to her arm and pull her back, "Wha.."

She felt soft lips smash into hers. Both girls felt like a bomb of fireworks went off in their stomachs. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, locking her fingers. Brittany did the same except around her waist.

The blonde spinned them around and pushed Santana against the wall next to the door. She deepend the kiss making Santana give out a soft moan that vibrated across Brittany's lips.

They could keep this up all night but as always they'res someone who messes it up.

The back door slid open and a boy walked out. Santana broke the kiss before he noticed them. She dropped to the ground and pulled the string to untie one of Brittany's converse. The boy looked over at her, "What are you doing?"

Brittany also looked down at her bestfriend, "Yeah, what are you doing? We were just.."

"I'm tieing her shoe!" Santana yelled trying to cover up Brittany's words.

The boy threw his hands up, "Okay, okay!" Then walked back inside.

Santana stood back up to where she was almost Brittany's height.

"Why did you untie my shoe and then tie it again?" Brittany asked folding her left arm over her right one.

"I didn't want him to see us kissing, Britt." She answered.

Brittany unfoled her arms, "Why? Why did you stop?" She added with a pout.

Santana smirked, "He didn't need to see two girls kissing. Plus he would've told all of his friends."

Brittany pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face, "Is it bad that we kissed?"

Santana lifted her eyes, "No Britt, it just means were really close, I think." She grabbed Brttany's hand, "Very close." She smiled at the blonde.

"So it's normal for best friends to kiss?" Brittany asked tryin to understand Santana's words.

"Yeah, I guess." Santana answered though she was trying to understand her words as well.

"So I can do this all the time then?" The blonde leaned in and lightly kissed the Latino.

Santana kissed her back and then pulled away, "Yeah, but no in like public."

Brittany looked down at her feet and then back up at Santana, "Oh, then why did you kiss me at a public party?"

Santana, still hand in hand with Brittany, walked farther out in the patio, "SO the stars will protect you when I can't." SHe smiled squeezing Brittany's fingers.

Brittany lifted her head up and looked deeply into Santana's dark brown eyes, "Santana, you are the bestest friend ever! Honestly, I'd rather have you pretecting me then the stars."

All Santana could do was smile. She felt her stomach get all warm and her cheeks turn red. No one ever truly cared about her like Brittany did, and she's never cared about someone as much as she did for Brittany. She couldn't help but adore her bestfriend.


	4. Freshmen Year

**I felt so bad for not updating for a while i decided to upload the 4th chapter right after the 3rd one. So here is the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Freshmen year" Chapter 4<strong>

**Santana:** **Britt, are you walking to school?**

Brittany just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and body. She looked over to the sink. The mirror was fogged out because of the steam from the shower. She grabbed her phone and read over Satana's text.

**Brittany: Well I was hoping Lord Tubington would drive me in his toy truck, but if you want to walk we can.**

**Santana: What? Eh, nevermind. I'll be at your house in like 5 minutes. Unlock your front door.**

**Brittany: Okay! I will be in my room. :)**

**Santana: Kayy (:**

Brittany took about three minutes to brush her teeth and moisturize her skin. She used to think Dr. Pepper would clean her teeth until Santana told her that only tooth paiste could do that.

She then opened her bathroom door letting the cool brush against her skin. It felt good on her over-heated body.

She turned off the light and walked down the hall and into her room. She turned on the light.

"What should I wear?" She asked Lord Tubington who was laying sideways on her bed. He just purred and stared at her.

Brittany covered her mouth in shock, "Lord Tubington! I am NOT wearing my birthday suit! Maybe tomorrow, but not today!"

"Why not wear it?" a voice said walking into Brittany's room.

The blonde turned around to see Santana there with a Cherio's uniform on with her hair in a high ponytail. "Britt? Why arn't you in your Cherio uniform?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, dropping the towel around her waist onto the floor.

During the end of 8th grade all the girls tried out for Sue Sylvester's cheer squad. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany made the team while Marissa, Alyssa, and Katie got cut the first day. Quinn practically disowned them when they were cut because if you weren't a Cherio then it was likely that you won't be popular in high school. Quinn didn't want to take the risk. Brittany and Santana just followed her.

Once Brittany's towel hit the ground she walked over to her dresser to get a thong to wear.

Sure Santana saw Brittany naked thousands of times but every single one of those thousand times she feels a tingle in her chest and an urgent thought to sqeeze her legs closed.

Once she got a grip of herself she walked over to Brittany's closet and got out her Cherio's unifrom.

"I can't find my bra." Brittany said looking around her room fully topless.

Santana giggled as she layed Brittany's Cherio unfirom on her bed next to Lord Tubington. She then walked over to Brittany's dresser. As she passed the blonde she took her left hand and ran her fingers across the blondes bare stomach making the blonde visibly get goose bumps.

"San! That gave me the shivers." Brittany whined covering her stomach.

Santana smirked at her, "Good." She turned back and winked at the half naked blonde infront of her.

Brittany smiled at her, "Can we make out?"

Santana eyes widend at Brittany's request but then let out a loud laugh. "Once your dressed...maybe."

"Fine." Brittany said pouting her lower lip.

Ever since their first kiss at Quinn's party, things have been getting more 'steamy' between them. They've made out hundered of times since them. Though they haven't gone any farther, it's been their little secret for over a year now.

"I found your bra." Santana said after rolling Lord Tubington over.

"Bad kitty, trying to steal my bra." Brittany laughed.

"Now get dressed, Coach Sylvester is having an early practice before school starts." Santana informed throwing Brittany her bra.

"But i thought we were going to make out?" Brittany pouted as she reached to her back to hook her bra.

Santana took her cell phone out of he left pocket in her Cherio's jacket, "It's 7:03, practice starts at 7:45 so we probably won't if you don't hurry up." She took out her lip gloss and walked over to Brittany and glossed her lips, teasing the blonde.

Brittany frowed and crossed her arms, "San! That's not funny."

"Well you better hurry and get dressed." Santana laughed as she walked over to Brittany's bed and sat down.

The blonde ran across the room and was fully dressed in literally a minute, "I'm ready!"

Santana let out a laugh, "Britt, your shirt's on backwards."

The blonde looked down to only see red fabric with no lettering, "Oh, the words dissapeared!"

Again, Santana couldn't help but giggle, "Here." She walked over to Brittany, "Put your arms up."

The blonde did what she was told.

Santana pulled her shirt off accidently making Brittany loose her balance and fall into her arms. "Woah there, Britt. You okay?"

Brittany smiled pulling Santana's face to her's and kissed her.

Santana couldn't help but deepen the kiss, lightly placing Brittany on the ground. She got on top and straddled her withouth breaking the kiss. She ran her tongue alond Brittany's lip asking for an entrence, which she was soon granted. Brittany pulled her down farther to where their body's were touching.

The blonde rolled herself over to where she was now ontop. She lightly bit Santana's bottom lip and pulled away making her way to her neck.

Santana's phone, which was on Brittany's bed started vibrating and fell to the floor, right next to the Latino.

"Don't answer it." The blonde mumbled making her way to her neck.

"I have to Britt." Santana sighed grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Where are you?" A voice said on the other line.

"Quinn? What do you mean?" Santana said squeezing her eyes ight so she wouldn't make out any moans from Brittany nipping at her neck.

"You and Brittany were suppost to walk up and get me before practice, it's 7:15 now!" Quinn said in a harsh tone.

"Shit!..Ohhmmm.." Santana let out a loud moan which ment Brittany just make contact with her sweet spot. "Britt, off." She told Brittany as she tried to get up off the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Quinn confusing said hearing everything.

Santana's eyes went huge and looked over to Brittany and then back at her phone, "Uhh..."

"Santana Lopez! What the hell are you and Brittany doing!" Quinn yelled through the phone.

"More like what is she doing to me," Santana whispered with a smirk. She then became serious, "Quinn, uhm.."

Brittany reached over and grabbed the phone," I through Lord Tubing at her and he scratched her on the neck." She loked over at Santana and smiled, which Santana smiled back.

"Ohh, I thought she was.. nevermind. I'll see you guys at practice. I'm making my dad give me a ride." Quinn hung up right after.

"Thanks Britt-Britt.: Santana smiled softly laying a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Now let's get that shirt back on you."

* * *

><p>"Come on! I have no time for you crock lickers to take your time finish these laps! I have lives to destroy!" Coach Sylvester yelled through her blue mega phone that matched her blue track suit.<p>

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all ran side by side trying to finish out the last of 9 laps Coach had ordered.

"I..can't..do..this.." Quinn panted out trying to keep up with the two other girls. "Come on, were almost done." Brittany smiled ash she looked back at Quinn who was practically dying.

Brittany could run 20 laps if she wanted too. She was a dancer and could work for hours without ever hesitating to take a break. Santana was like that too, but she played soccer when she was younger so running wasn't a problem.

"Hit the showers! Your guys look discusting! Better hurry up because it's not my fault if your late for class." Sue yelled before blowing her whistle, which ment practice was over.

Santana stuck her pinky ou to Brittany, "Come on." She smiled.

Brittany took her offering pinky and walked with her to the direction of the locker room.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce!" Sue yelled through her mega phone.

The who girls, still having their pinky's linked, walked over to their coach., "Yeah coach?" Santana asked.

"You two are co captains." Sue said with a slight smile.

Santana jumped off of the ground in excitement, "Seriously! Wait, but were only freshmen?" Santana asked.

"I need new faces for this team. Also you two are the only ones that could run those laps without complaing through exhaustion." Sue informed.

"What about Quinn?" Brittany brought up.

**"**She is also a co-captain. I already told her, now get to the showers!" Sue yelled, though she ended with a grin.

Brittany and Santana made their way back to the lockeroom. "Where is everybody?" Santana asked looking around with no other girl in sight.

"I don't know but.." Brittany kissed Santana's neck, "I think this calls for a celebration." She whispered planting for kisses on the Latina's neck.

Santana let out a soft moan, "No, Britt. Were gonna be late for class." Santana said trying to push the blonde away.

Brittany let out a giggle, "When has Ms. Santana Lopez ever cared about being late?" She said in a seducive tone.

Santana smirked and turned around, "Your exactly right." She pushed the blonde against the lockers pulling her into a deep hard kiss.


	5. I can't

**It feels good being able to write more in my free time. I just want you to know i plan to update as much as I can. I love getting alerts. (: Well keep reading and enjoy!**

**-R**

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't" Chapter 5<strong>

The bell rang for homeroom but neither of the girls seemed to pay attention to it. They just kept doing what they were doing.

Santana, who was in control, lead Brittany over to the benches and sat her down without breaking the kiss. Santana then staddled her legs over Brittany's lap, facing her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and fiddled with the zipper of her Cherio's uniform.

Once she got a good grip of the zipper, she slowly started unzipping her top.

Brittany suddenly broke the kiss. Santana opened her eys in confusion, "What?" She asked.

Brittany looked into her dark brown eyes, "You know my cousin Sara, right?" The blonde asked.

Santana gave her a not understanding look, "Yeah? What is this about, Britt?"

Brittany started playing with the lettering on Santana's Cherio top, "Well, she has a boyfriend now and she told me what they do together. Did you know they do exactly what we do?"

Santana understood what she was saying but didn't understand why she was bringing it up, "Okay?"

"Does this mean your my girlfriend?" Brittany asked making deep eye contract with the Latina infront of her.

Santana's eyes widened at the blonde's question. She never thought of Brittany as a girlfriend, just two 'really' close bestfriends. "Uhh.." She studdered. "Britt, were just two very close bestfriends." She smiled making her way back to Brittany's neck.

Brittany pulled herself back making Santana get a confused look. "But what if I want us to be more?" Brittany quickly said looking directly into her eyes.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "We can't, Britt."

Brittany squinted her eyes in a mixture of confusion and fustration, "Why not? We already do what regular couples do!" She exclaimed.

Santana shut her eyes again and took another deep breath before opening her eyes. She couldn't just tell Brittany that she couldn't be with her because she was afraid of the comments and name calls. She just became co-captian for the Cherio's, she can't just throw it all away. So she came up with an answer that she would later regret, "Because I don't want a relationship with you! I only do this because the other boys in this school are boring and don't give me what i want!"

Brittany felt her heart completely break, as if cupid's evil twin took a hammer and smashed her heart repeatedly. "Get off of me." Brittany whispered. If she would've said it any louder tears would have slipped.

Santana fully realized what she said and shot up off of Brittany, "Brittany, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She tried her best to take back the words that had crushed her bestfriends heart.

Brittany just stood up, zipped up the back part of her uniform, and walked out the doors that lead outside.

Santana ran after her through the doors, "Where are you going?" She yelled out, extremely worried.

"I'm walking home." She furiously said without even looking back at Santana.

Santana frowned. She would've murdered anybody who upset her Brittany, but this time it was her who had hurt the blonde. She decided she would just apologize after school. She couldn't miss school because, well if she did her parents would take away her cell phone and any chance of hanging with Brittany. Last year her and Brittany ditched at least once and week to go make out.

As Brittany walked home a million thoughts ran through her mind. Why doesn't Santana want her? Is she not good enough for her? She clenched her fists tight as she power walked to her house.

* * *

><p>Santana is sitting in 8th period biology. Brittany would be in the same calss with her but she's at home.<p>

She tapped her pencil repeatedly while staring at the clock, "Come on, 3 more minutes." She whispered to herself.

Its not that Santana hated school and wanted it to end, she just needed to go see Brittany. She hurt her bestfriend and she had to go make things right. Brittany was the closest person to her. If she lost her, she couldn't even imagine what would happen.

"Bringgg!" Before the bell even finished ringing Santana had already took off into the hall way. She didn't even stop at her locker, she just ran outside in the direction to Brittany's house.

* * *

><p>Brittany was asleep in her bed. She had been crying and tired herself out. Her Cherio's uniform was still zipped on. She was positioned on her stomach curled up. Tissues were scattered all around her bed and mascara was stained in her pillow from Brittany's tears.<p>

Santana walked onto Brittany's porch. She grabbed the hidden key out of the flower pot and unlocked the front door. She put the key back, walked in the house, and shut the door behind her.

The house looked empty. She looked up to find Lord Tubington on the staircase. He was nodding his head letting Santana know Brittany was upstairs. "Thanks Tubby." Santana whipered scratching Lord Tubington's head before making her way up the stairs.

Brittany's door was cracked so Lord Tubington could get in and out of her room. Santana made her way up the stairs and was now directly infront of Brittany's cracked door. She gently slid the door open so it wouldn't squeak waking the sleeping blonde.

Santana could literally feel her heart break. Were all these tussues surround her bed from her? Did she hurt Brittany that bad?

She lightly walked over to where Brittany was sleeping. She lifted her hand to lift a strand of hair that was in Brittany's face and put it behind her ear.

"Hmm.." Brittany hummed. The blonde took her fingers and shaped them into a fist to wake her sleepy eyes. "Lord Tubington, why did you wake me up?" Brittany whispered in a raspy voice.

"I, uhmm, I actually woke you up." Santana said with a slight smile.

"Santana?" Brittany asked in a gentile tone, then realizing she was still mad at her so ended in a harsh tone. "What are you doing here?" The blonde harshly asked.

The Latina was a little hurt with Brittany's tone, but she knew she deserved it, "I cam to check on you." She answered, lightly said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Brittany said facing Santana, "I'm fine, you can leave now." She knew she didn't want Santana to leave but, she didn't want to just forgive her with a snap of fingers.

Santana bit her bottom lip. She was on the verge of tears. She hated to see Brittany upset, exspecially when she was the cause of it. She closed her eyes tightly because the tears were already forming.

Brittany rarley saw Santana break down. She didn't care that she was mad at her, she knew she needed to comfort her bestfriend, "San!" Brittany through the covers up from under her, jumped from her spot in the bed, and embraced Santana in a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay." She pulled Santana's head into her chest letting her chin set on the top of her head.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Santana cried out into Brittany's chest.

Brittany closed her eyes and cried with her, "I know you are."

Santana picked her head up, "I didn't mean a word i said! I promise I didn't! Your my bestfriend Brittany, you mean the world to me!"

Brittany nodded her head, "I know, you mean the world to me too! I shouldn't have pushed that on you. You weren't ready for me to bring that relationship stuff up."

Santana just cried more into Brittany chest.

Brittany laid them both on her bed. She held the crying Latina into her arms until she stopped. Santana's breath started to even out which ment she had fallen alseep. Brittany kissed the top of her head, letting sleep over take her body aswell.


	6. Different friend same problem

**I just keep getting idea's so I just keep writing. :p I'm really enjoying writing this story. I read ALOT of Brittana fanfiction. So it's crazy how i can actually determine the fate of it for once heehee. Well keep reading and it would mean the world if you reviewed! I loveee feedback (:**

**-R**

* * *

><p><strong>"Different friend same problem" Chapter 6<strong>

It's been one week since the break down between Santana and Brittany. Sure you would have thought the break down would have made them closer but it seems as if Santana has been acting distant with Brittany. They haven't made out once since the event. When Brittany woke up a few hours after, Santana wasn't next to her. She texted her only to get a reply 'I went home, I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

It was Monday morning in the Pierce residents. Brittany didn't do anything over the weekend except watch Disney movies with Lord Tubington. She called Santana and asked if she wanted to come and watch Beauty And the Beast with her but got no reply. It made Brittany feel sad that Santana was avoiding her.

Brittany got out of bed and did her normal routine, shower, brush teeth, get dressed in her Cherio Uniform, and head to school. She figured she would be walking to school alone today because Santana had been no where in sight the past couple of days.

She opened her front door when a breeze of wind hit into her. The sky was dark and cloudy, just like the way she was feeling. She grabbed her Ipod that was in her pocket and put the ear phones in. The song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat started playing. Great, just the song she needed. She didn't exactly know if she was inlove with her bestfriend but it was obvious she had strong feelings for her. She always had, ever since Quinn's sleepover. Once her pinky attached to Santana's it was a done deal. Though she douted it was the same for Santana.

Brittany was thrown out of thought when a Black Ford Explorer slowed down next to her. The window rolled down to reveal Chelsea Waldins, a junior Cherio. She had long curly dirty blonde hair. She had beautiful hazel eyes. She was a very gorgous girl.

"Hey, Brittany right?" Chelsea asked.

Brittany nodded her head letting Chelsea know that she was correct.

"Do you want a ride or something? It looks like it's going to rain and I dout Coach Sylvester would want your Cherio's uniform soaked." Chelsea joked.

Brittany smiled at her and nodded. She walked over to the passengers side and got in.

"You seem really quiet. I know it may not be my buisness but is there something wrong?" The older girl asked as she started driving.

"No it's fine, and I'm just feeling sad." Brittany answered and she strapped on her seat belt.

"Oh, boy troubles?" Chelsea asked as she glanced over at her.

"No, my bestfriend and I are having problems." Brittany frowned playing with her hands.

"Oh, Is she the blonde one or the tan girl?"

"The tan one, Santana. The blonde one is Quinn. Were friends but not close like me and San." Brittany comfirmed.

"Yeah I know how you feel. My gir..bestfriend Lilly and I just got in a fight too." Chelsea said trying to comfort the Brittany.

"Isn't she a Cherio too? She's the one with the long bleach blonde hair right?" Brittany asked.

Chelsea gave her a smile, "Yeah thats her. She's a senior."

Brittany bit her lip, "What did you guys argue about?"

"Well, she was going to go to community college her at Lima until i graduated so she could transfer with me up to Penn State in Pennsylvania, but she may be having second thoughts. She said she'd wait for me but I guess her parents don't think it's the right idea to wait." Chelsea took a deep breath giving off the impression that she is over welmed.

Brittany maybe wasn't the smartest person but she knew something was up. The way Chelsea was talking about Lilly was more then just friendship. But she didn't know for sure and she knew it wasn't her place to ask. "Oh, i'm sorry."

"It's cool. So you and Santana? Whats the problem?" Chelsea pulled into the school parking lot and put the car into park. She just sat in her seat waiting for Brittany's answer.

"Well, were really close. I want to be closer but she doesn't." Brittany told Chelsea looking out the window.

Chelsea gave a confused look, "closer?"

Brittany turned around and looked at her, "If i tell you, you can't tell anybody! Santana says I can't tell anybody but I can't just keep hiding it away! I told my cat, Lord Tubington, but he just mocks me about it."

The older girl was thrown off by the cat but nodded her head in promise, "Totally, were friends now Brittany. You can tell me anything."

Brittany took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Me and Santana are Bestfriends with benefits, well thats what Santana says. I want to be more like girlfriends but she doesn't. I really really like her but its like I'm not good enough."

Chelsea wanted to hug the girl, "If i tell you a secret, will you keep it for me?"

Brittany gave her a nodd.

"Lilly and I are the same way. I'm inlove with her and she says she feels the same but its hard. She's leaving next year and I'll still be here finishing out as a senior. She said she'd stay in Lima until I graduated but her parents want more for her. Were not out yet, but I love her." Chelsea whispered out the 'I love her' park and threw her head back. "It's funny, i barley know you and your the first person I told."

Brittany gave her a smile, "Well i'm honored." She chuckled.

Chelsea unbuckled her seat belt and opened her side door, "Well we better get to class, it was fun chatting with you Brittany. Your my new favorite Cherio." She said in a smile.

Brittany did the same exact thing and shut the car door, "Thanks Chelsea."

Brittany made her way up into the school and went to her locker. She opened it and put her Cherio's jacket inside. A pair of hands jumped on her shoulders stardling her making her flip around. She found a cheerful Santana infront of her.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana said cheerfully.

Really? Santana had avoided her for a whole week and now she just thinks she can act like nothing happened. Sure Brittany let alot of things between them slide but it hurt.

"Hey." Brittany said with no emotion and closed her locker, making her way down the hall.

Santana made a confused face and followed her, "Whats your problem?"

Brittany turned around and faced her, "I texted you all week and you just blew me off! I sat home all week and watched movies with Lord Tubington!"

"I.."

Brittany stopped her, "No Santana just stop."

The bell rang for homeroom.

"I'll see you at lunch." Brittany said leaving Santana in the hallway by herself.


	7. He's just using you

**Ahh well theres not much to say. Just keep reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**-R**

* * *

><p><strong>"He's just using you" Chapter 7<strong>

_The bell rang for homeroom._

_"I'll see you at lunch." Brittany said leaving Santana in the hallway by herself._

Why is Brittany over reacting? Santana thought to herself. Just because I didn't hang out with her this weekend doesn't mean i was avoiding her. Okay maybe she was...

She didn't like the pressure she felt when Brittany wanted to be more with her. Yeah, she wanted to give Brittany everything that life depended on but giving Brittany herself? She didn't even know who she was.

She decided that she would just go to class late and made her way into the girls bathroom. She checked in every staw to make sure she was the only one there. She always used bathrooms as places to think. It may sound kind of wierd but the quietness helped her mind let go.

'I'm straight, right?' She thought to herself. She was still a virgin. Yeah she's kissed guys but she's never had sex with one. Puck has tried to get with her plenty of times but it just never happened. She would always be hanging with Brittany when he texted her up to come _hang out_ at his house. Maybe if she did sleep with him it would bring these thoughts out of her head.

"I'm not a lesbian." She whispered to herself. "I can't be?" She said more as a question then a statement.

She had enough with her confusion and stormed out of the bathroom. She didn't feel like dealing with herself at the moment. She walked down the hall and into her homeroom.

"Is Santana Lopez here?" Her Spanish teacher, Mr. Shue, asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." She said as she walked through the door.

She had almost forgot she shared her homeroom/first period with Brittany. From the 2nd day of school they decided they would sit next to eachother but when she walked in Brittany was sitting next to...Mike Chang? Why is she sitting with him?

Mike has always had a crush on Brittany, even Santana knew about it. She also knew she didn't like him either. Last year as she walked into lunch she heard him and his other jock friends talking about girls they would "Smash" but the end of high school. Puck said Santana and she smirked at the comment. Though she knew he would have to step up his game if he ever wanted to get with her.

Her smirk dropped with Mike said Brittany. He also added the comment, "She's dumb but she's fucking hot! I'll deffinitley get her into bed with me." All his guy friends agreed and high fived him.

She wanted to go over and punch him in his face. She wanted to rip him limb by limb as he begged her to stop. 'Brittany's not dumb' she thought to herself. Sure she didn't make the best grades but she just saw the world differently though her eyes. She saw the good in people.

From that day she hated Mike with a burning passion. Now he was on her shit list big time since he was talking to Brittany, _her_ Brittany!

She walked over to where they were seated and stood right behind Mike.

"Uhh, hi Santana." He said uneasily.

"I know what your trying to do, asshole." She hissed at him.

Brittany glared at her, "What the hell Santana? You can't just walk over here and start problems!"

Santana let out a fake laugh, "Seriously? He's just trying to get in your pants, Britt!"

Brittany shot up out of her seat, "Quit being such a bitch! He's not trying to get in my pants and he is MY FRIEND!" She yelled.

"Girls calm down!" Mr. Shue demanded from his desk in the front of the class.

Brittany sat back down, "Santana, I think you should leave." She said without making eye contact.

"Whatever, let him screw you. But don't come crying to me when he does a hit and run." She scoffed, walking to her seat sitting alone.

"I'm sorry about that." She overheard Brittany say to Mike.

"It's alright. I just want us to be friends. If anything more than that happens then it happens but I just want to be good friends with you." Mike said in his best goody boy voice.

God, it make Santana want to puke in her mouth. Mike is a douche bag and he's going to use Bittany for sex. What a bitch! Brittany hasn't even had her first time yet either! Whatever, she tried to make herself not care. But in the end this was Brittany, all she could ever do was care.

"Hey." She was startled out of thought and found Puck sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Puck." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Woah, there no need to get all sassy." He joked out but then got serious when Santana gave him a death glare. "Look, I'm just hear to invite you to Josh Peterson's party this Friday night."

Santana looked up at him, "Josh Peterson? The senior, quater back of the football team Josh? Why would he want you at his party?" She she joked at him.

"Funny. But he told the whole football team to come and invite cool people. Your on the Cherio's now so I wanted to invite you to go with me. I'm hot and your hot so it's like a perfect match. Plus were freshmen so we'd own this school going to a senior party." He added.

Santana thought about it. Going to a senior party could deffinitley boost up her popularity level. This could really work. But then she looked behind her at Brittany.

Puck saw her glancing at her, "Don't worry, Mike already asked your little friend to go with him and she agreed. So she'll be there."

Mike going with Brittany? She rolled her eyes. She hated him and hated it even more that they were going as a couple. It's fucked up. Well atleast in her head it was. But why should she worry? It's not like she wants a relationship with Brittany, right? She only cares because Mike only wants sex, right? She doesn't have romantic feelings for her bestfriend, right?

She blocked out all the questions and just nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

Puck's face lightened up with big smile, "Okay cool, I'll walk to your house and then we can walk there together."

"Or I could just meet you there." She pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah, totally. Alright, I'll see you Friday night." He smiled at her.

She gave him a fake grin back.

She already knew this was gonna be the party of the school year. The only shitty thing is that Mike was going with Brittany. Well pff, we'll just see what happens there.


	8. Party Time

**Ahh it makes me happy when i see all these emails about alerts. It just makes me what to write more! Keep it up! Enjoy the story!**

**-R**

* * *

><p><strong>"Party Time" Chapter 8<strong>

'The week went dramatically show' Brittany thought as she sat on her bed petting Lord Tubington. Santana and her haven't talked since Monday. They made glances in the hallway but no actual contact. Cherio's practice was equally awkard. Thankfully Chelsea was there for her to talk to as Santana kept her distance chatting with Quinn. This has been the longest Brittany and Santana, it was like a whole new world for the blonde.

"Honey, what are you plans for tonight?" She heard her mother call from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to a party with my friend Mike." She answered getting up from the bed.

Her mother opened the door and poked her head inside, "Mike? Who is this Mike? Is he your boyfriend?" She gave an excited tone.

Brittany gave her a confused look, "No, mom. Were just friends."

Her mother constantly nagged Brittany on finding a nice boy. Too bad she was more interested in her _girl_ bestfriend, well maybe bestfriend if this keeps going on.

Her mother looked down, "Well, okay. Just be home by midnight. Your still only 15 Brittany."

Brittany nodded her head as he mother left the room.

Mike was coming to pick her up at 9:30 because the party started at 10. She looked over at her stuffed animal cat clock and read it out to be 8. She had an hour and half to get ready.

Before big partys Santana would usually come over and help her pick out an outfit but because of certain things Santana couldn't be there. She looked through her closet and pulled out a number of outfits until she found the perfect one.

"What do you think of this Lord Tubington?" She asked.

She was wearing a blue flowying shirt that brought out her eyes, dark blue skinny jeans that fit tight around her legs making then look like they went on forever and, had black heels that gave her a very sexy look.

Lord Tubington purred in approval. She gave his a kiss on the forhead and walked over to her vanity to fix her hair. She decided to curl her ends and leave it down. She wanted to show Santana what she was missing and by how Brittany looked, it won't be much of a problem.

* * *

><p>After Mike had walked to her house they decided to walk to the party together. They talked about school and dancing. She could tell Mike was nervous because he kept playing with his hands. She also wouldn't stop studdering. What? Is this what all asains do? First that Tina girl and now him?<p>

"Were here." She said as he walked her onto his porch.

"Oh cool." They stood out there for a minute, "Uhm.. I think we should go inside." She akwardly added.

"Ohh, yeah totally." Mike then opened to the door letting her walk in before him.

It looked like the party started a while ago. The house was already jammed pack and it place was over whelmed with the smell of alcohol. There were people making out on the couch and dancing in the dining room. It looked like what you would see in the movies.

"Can you get me a drink?" Brittany yelled over the loud music to Mike.

"Yeah totally, I'll be right back." Mike said leaving her in the living room by herself.

She stood on the side of the wall watching everyone do their own thing. She looked over to see Puck walking by. That means Santana must be here. Wait? Why does she care? Their fighting arn't they?

She stored the thought in the back of her mind when she saw Mike had two beers in his hand.

"Here you go." He gave her the closed beer can in his left hand.

She took it off of him, and opened it. She started gulping it down.

"Woah, easy there." Mike said trying to slow her down.

Brittany didn't care. She wanted to get drunk. She's been stressed out all week and she needed a release. Her mission was drink as much achohol she could get her hands on, well until she threw up atleast.

* * *

><p>After atleast 4 beers and 5 shots of vodka Brittany was deffinitley drunk. She sat in the kitched with Chelsea and her girlfriend Lilly in the kitchen just laughing. She wasn't even sure what they were all laughing about.<p>

"So how are you are your friend?" Lilly asked.

Lilly wasn't drinking tonight because she was Chelsea's ride home. She had to be the responsible driver tonight. Well since Chelsea was as drunk as Brittany, she had to be.

"My friend? Who..who my friend?" Brittany asked wiggling around.

"Santana." Lilly laughed out.

"Ohhhh! Santana! She's so hott!" Brittany yelled out clapping her hands together.

Yup this girl was going to wake up with a total hangover tomorrow.

Lilly busted out laughing, "I bet she is. But I heard you two are fighting."

"She don't want me to be her girlfriend! But i want her!" She pouted laying her face flat on the table.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at Chelsea, "Does she play for our team?" She whispered so no one else could here.

Chelsea gave her a smile and nodded. Chelsea wasn't much of a talker when she was drunk. She just smiled alot and sung to herself.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said.

All of a sudden 'Low' but Flo Rider came on though the speakers.

"Yes! My song!" Brittany yelled out. She jumped out of her seat and ran into the dining room where the dancing took place.

She danced with herself moving her hips and following the beat. She then felt a set of hands on her hip as someone grinded into her. She didn't care at the moment she just wanted to dance.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." A raspy voice said behind her.

She knew that voice like the back of her hand. "San?" She whispered out and felt a nodd on her shoulder.

"Come with me." She whispered into the blondes ear.

She grabbed Santana's reaching hand and followed her into one of the many bathrooms located in this big house.

Once they both got inside Santana locked the door.

"What are yo.." Brittany was cut off when Santana pushed her into the wall crashing her lips on her. She could taste the alcohol in her mouth, or was that her own alcohol? She was thrown out of thought when she felt Santana's hand slide up her shirt.

Their tongues battled eachother for dominance. Santana's hand slid up farther cupping Brittany's breast under her bra making Brittany let out a loud moan into Santana's mouth.

They hadn't done this in so long and Brittany needed this aswell as Santana. They fighting could wait, she just needed Santana and she needed her now.

Santana then left Brittany's mouth and made her way to her neck, nipping at it. She removed her hand from under the blonde's shirt and went for Brittany's button on her pants.

Brittany's eyes went wide. What is going on? Brittany is a virgin and so was Santana.

"Wait." Brittany said out making Santana pull away and look at her.

"What? Don't you want me?" Santana asked.

Brittany knew she was drunk. They were both drunk. But if she was going to loose her V card she wanted to atleast be sober for it and also ready. She didn't know if she was even ready.

"Yes, I do.."

"Then let me do this. I want you Britt, I want you soo badly." Santana moaned out into fustration.

Hearing Santana say that made Brittany's knee's go week but she knew Santana was drunk. If she would be sober this would not be happening now. "I'm not ready." She spattered out making Santana give her a confused look.

"Well, I am. Please baby!" Santana whined out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked point blank.

Santana kept quiet.

"Exactly! You said Mike wanted to get in my pants and now all of sudden you do too! Hypocrit much?" She yelled out.

Santana looked down, "I want to be with you Britt."

"Oh save it..wait what? You want to be with me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I do. I thought about it all week." Santana quietly said.

"Then be my girlfriend!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I can't! Do you know what they will do to us at school? We'll be at the bottom the food chain! Their goes our 4 years down the drain!" She yelled out.

They were still drunk but starting to sober up because of the fierce topic they were discussing.

"So you would pick popularity over being with me?" Brittany said in a hurt tone.

"No! Never! Britt, you mean everything to me! But, you know Kurt right?" Santana asked.

"Isn't he that guy who gets thrown into the dumbsters everyday?" She answered though a question.

"Do you know why he is bullied and throw into the dumbsters?" Santana hoped Brittany was catching on.

"Because he looks like a teddy bear?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Santana shook her head, "No Britt, because he's gay. He gets bullied everyday because he is gay. I don't want me or you to go through that!" Santana said in a shaky voice.

Brittany finally understood, "Oh. I didn't know."

Santana gave her a small smile, "How about this? We can be secret girlfriends."

Brittany's face lit up, "Like Chelsea and Lilly?"

Santana's eyes went wide, "Chelsea and Lilly are together!"

The blonde covered her mouth, "I wasn't suppost to tell anyone! Don't tell anyone!"

Santana smiled shaking her head, "I had a feeling those two were up to something. But I won't I promise Britt. But is that okay? You and me, secret?"

The blonde nodded her head, "Yeah."

Santana opened her arms letting the blonde nuzzle into her for a long hug. She finally had her Brittany back. But now she had to make this whole secret girlfriend work.


	9. Homophobic

**Ahh! I haven't posted in over a week! I apologize! Well, here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**-R**

* * *

><p><strong>"Homophobic" Chapter 9<strong>

Santana woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in her room. She tried to remember what happened the night before, then it hit her.

"Brittany is my girlfriend." She said out loud to herself as if she didn't beleive it.

She didn't realize her feelings for Brittany until last Thursday. She had avoided the blonde for the entire week after the break down at her house.

Puck had texted her last Thursday saying she should come over and 'have some fun.' He had also mentioned the fact that his parents were working late tonight so it would be just them.

Santana was still going through the 'I'm Not Gay' rant in her mind and thought it would clear her mind up. She decided to go to Puck's because he was a boy, she was _staight_ and could have normal fun. It what she was suppost to do, right? But boy, was she wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Back flash to Thursday night<strong>

Santana had one of her new Cherio friends to drop her off at Puck's house later than night because she was still only 15 and couldn't drive yet. She made her way onto his front porch.

She opened his screen door knocking on the wooden one behind it.

"Come in!" She head a male voice say though the house.

She took the invite in and opened the front door making her way into the house, shutting it behind her.

"I'm in the Kitchen, you can come in." Puck called out to her.

She followed his voice and saw Puck sitting at his kitchen wearing a white wife beater tank top with blue jeans. He had a beer in his right hand. "You wan't one?" He asked her swaying the beer in her direction.

"Uhmm, no thanks." She declined still standing in the door way.

"You know you can sit?" He joked with her pushing out the chair next to him.

She nodded and sat down.

"Soo..." She said looking around the kitchen trying to find something to keep her attention.

"How about we go to my room." He gave her a smirk and stood up.

She hesistated but eventually stood up and followed him through the house into his room.

As she walked in she noticed the many posters of chicks holding guitars on his walls. There was a pile of clothes, mostly boxers on his floor infront of his dresser. His room smelled like strong cologne that her dad would probably wear.

She was thrown out of thought when she felt hard lips crash into hers. Her eyes went wide into suprise by the sudden contact but then seemed to relax.

"Just relax babe, let Pucky here take care of you." He whispered pulling her down on the bed adding another kiss.

She wasn't exactly fond of the kiss but accepted it. He wasn't as good of a kisser as Britttany.. wait, what? She shouldn't even be thinking of Brittany's kiss. She wanted Puck, he was a boy. At least she thinks she wants Puck.

"Why aren't you kissing back?" Puck asked pulling away from her with a confused look on his face.

"Uhm, I... I had a hard Cherio's practice today and i'm just a little tired." She made it up. She wasn't tired.

"Well get untired because I want to have to some fun." She winked at her before going down for another kiss.

She kissed him back this time and felt his tongue push it's way into her mouth. He wasn't gentle with it at all, more like forcefull. Brittany would've been gentle and soft and massaged her tongue..wait, no. Stop thinking about Brittany!' She mentally yelled to herself.

"Let's take this cute little top off." Puck seducingly said with reaching to the back of Santana's Cherio top looking for the zipper.

"I'm fine." Santana said pushing his hands away.

"Ohh, come on. Let's see those pretty girls of yours." He tried reaching for the back of her zipper again.

"No Puck!" She lightly yelled trying to get up.

"Your not going anywhere!" He yelled pushing her back on the bed and putting all his weight on her.

"Puck!" She squirmed in pain. "Your hurting me!" She cried out.

Puck finally realized what he was doing and jumped off the bed, "San..."

"No!" She cried and climbed off the bed and ran out of his room.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" He ran after her but heard the front door slam and knew she was already gone.

Santana made her way off of his drive way and started walking. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "10:13, great." She said as her voice cracked. She still had left over tears in her eyes from the situation that had just occured.

She honestly didn't care where she was walking she just walked. Her parents wouldn't care where she was anyways. They are always working and barley had anytime for her. They don't even know she's a Cherio. Her dad is a doctor and is always out on buisness trips. Her mother is a lawyer and is barley home too. It's practically just her.

Before she knew it she was infront of a house. Brittany's house, her bestfriend's house.

She stared at it for about 10 minutes and then just broke down. Tears started flooding through her eyes and she fell to her knees. All she wanted right now was Brittany. She wanted Brittany to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was okay. She wanted her to tell her Puck was just some stupid boy and she'd kick his ass when she next saw him. She wanted her to tell her stories about Lord Tubington's smoking addiction. She just wanted Brittany.

From this moment she realized she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she was straight or not. She didn't care if her parents didn't care about her. She only cared about Brittany, she only wanted Brittany.

But Brittany was mad at her. She had avoided Brittany for the past couple of days.

"I ruined everything." She sobbed to herself pulling her knee's into her chest.

She stayed there for a half an hour before getting enough strength to get up and walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Santana reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. It had one new next message.

**From: Brittany ;D **

**San! Hi secret girlfriend! (; Wait am I allowed to call you that over text message? Can i call you that in my diary too? Ohh, Lord Tubington might read it though. He tends to read it sometimes. But anywaysss... Do you want to comeover today? I wanna see you (:**

Santana smiled at the text. She finally had Brittany as her own. No one else's, just hers.

**To: Brittany ;D**

**Yes you can call me that through text message (; And Lord Tubington is a creep... haha. But yeah, i'll comeover! Be there in an hour! **

She smiled after she hit sent. She felt soo happy, so complete.

She got up, showered, and dressed.

She walked down stairs and found her mom in the living room watching the news. 'Wow she's actually home for once' she thought to herself.

"Wow, that is just uncalled for. What has happened to society?" Her mother spoke aloud.

"What are you talking about mom?" Santana asked her as she stood behind the couch that her mother was seated in.

"Oh hey hun. But yeah, some riot about same sex marriage is being held at the court house in Naples, Florida. Isn't that sick?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah, they should just let them get married." She answered getting a stern look from her mother.

"Please don't tell me you agree with this horrible act of same sex marriage. They are going against God's demands! How could someone do that to their life!" She raised her voice.

Santana didn't say anything after that. She was taken back by her mothers point of view. What would she say if she told her about what she was doing with Brittany. Oh god, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Well thank god we don't have to deal with that. It's pointless to get married to the same gender. You can't even have children! It's selfish!" She exclaimed.

"Oh." Is all that came out of Santana's mouth. She was in shock. She could NEVER let her mother find out about Brittany and her.

"Oh, i forgot. A boy named Puck stopped by asked for you. Is he you boyfriend?" She winked at Santana with a smile.

"No." She shook her head.

"Well he was cute. Why don't you ever have a boyfriend Santana? Your always hanging out with Brittany and Quinn. You need to find yourself a nice boy who will take care of you." Her mother protested.

"I'm only 15, mom. I'm going to Brittany's I'll see you later, if your home tonight." Santana told her mother as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, be careful!" Her mother answered her as she turned back to the television.

"Kay.." She then walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

She stood on her porch and processed what just happened. She just learned her mother was homophobic. A homophobic mother had a daughter who had a girlfriend. A secret girlfriend. Great.

She took a deep breath and walked off her porch making her way to Brittany's house. She needed to get her mind off of this and Brittany was the perfect distraction.


	10. Not So Sneaky

**Happy 4th of July! Well it's 12:55 in the morning right now for me since I'm on the East Coast of the US! Well enjoy the storyy! **

**And as i read other fanfictions I've seen them put that they don't own glee. I guess it's a copyright thing soo...**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Not so sneaky" Chapter 9<strong>

"Lord Tubington! Quit making a mess!" Brittany waved her hands trying to push him away. "My room has to look perfect!" She said clapping her hands together.

Brittany ranted around the house making sure everything was in place. She fixed every crooked carpet, dushed every table, and fluffed every pillow in each room.

Everything had to be perfect because Santana was coming over. Sure Santana has been to her house over a million times but only as her bestfriend. But this time was different, Santana was not only coming as her bestfriend but as her girlfriend.

"Honey, why are you going OCD on this house?" Her mother asked in curiousity.

Brittany stood up after straightening the dinning room carpet, "I have someone coming over."

Her mother's face lit up, "Someone as in someone special?"

Brittany gave her a big smile and nodded.

Her mother grew the biggest smile on her face, "Finally! You found a boy! Ahh! I can't wait to meet him!"

Brittany's smile faltered, "No, mom."

Her mother gave her a confused look, "What? I can't meet him? I want to meet this boy who is going to be in daughter's life."

"Mom no, it's.." Brittany was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Her mother's eyes went wide, "Is that him?" She sprinted to go open the door.

Brittany face palmed her forehead, "Oh boy."

Her mother began to open the door, "So who's the lucky bo...Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana gave Mrs. Pierce a smile, "Hi Mrs. Pierce. Oh, I'm just here to hang out with Brittany."

Brittany walked over to the door next to her mom.

Brittany's mom gave a short laugh, "I don't know, Brittany told me she's having a special boy come over soon. Do you know who he is, because Brittany won't tell me." She said eyeing her daughter.

Santana widen her eyes and glanced over to Brittany, "Special boy? I'm not sure because Brittany didn't tell me either."

Brittany reached infront of her and grabbed Santana's arm pulling her into the house. "We're going up to my room, bye mom."

"Wait! What about the boy?" Her mother called as they headed up the stairs.

Brittany ignored her and walked into her room shutting the door behind them.

Santana walked over to the bed and sat down, "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Don't listen to my mom. I told her someone special was coming over and she just assumed it was a boy when.." She walked over and grabbed Santana's hand. "that special person was you."

Santana felt her cheeks burning up and gave a cheesy smile. "Quit, being sweet."

"What if I don't wanna?" She snapped playfully.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to do something about it." Santana said giving Brittany a smirk.

Brittany sat on her bed by the head board, "Oh really huh? Show me."

Santana flipped herself on all four and crawled over to Brittany so she was hovering over her. "You really want me to show you?" She asked in a deeper tone.

Brittany gulped down air and closed her eyes. The way Santana said that made her get extremely turned on, "Please." She breathed out.

Santana giggled, dipping down to capture the blonde's lips. She slid her tongue against Brittany's bottom lip before fully taking it between her lips gently sucking on it.

Brittany gave out a soft moan, tangling her fingers into Santana's dark stringy hair.

After setting Brittany's bottom lip free she guided her tongue inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with her own.

"Mmmm.." Brittany gave another moan into the kiss. She flipped them so she was now. She settled herself down so she was now straddling Santana's waist. She then broke the kiss to let oxygen into her lungs.

"Wow." Santana said taking in big breaths.

Brittany looked down into dark brown eyes, "I know."

* * *

><p>After a long weekend of hang outs that eventually turned into make outs it finally hit Monday. The girls decided to walk to school together. In the hallway they walked side by side with their pinkys locked together.<p>

Santana felt a hand pull her back which made Brittany get pulled back too.

"Santana, can we please talk?" Puck asked her.

Santana glared at him shaking her head, "Get away from me Puck." She started walking again.

Puck started chasing after her, "Please Santana! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Santana stopped both her and Brittany and turned around, "Puck! Drop it! Leave me alone!"

Brittany leaned over to Santana whispering into her ear, "What did Puck do?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"Come on, please." Puck begged out.

"Screw off!" She screamed before walking away leaving Puck by himself.

* * *

><p>The school day finally ended but both girls still had Cherio's practice.<p>

"Start stretching!" Quinn yelled out. "Coach can't be here today, so I'm in charge!"

"Who put the freshman in charge?" Lilly commented as she folded her arms together.

"I'm just doing what coach said. Have a problem with it? Too bad." Quinn said shrugging.

"I don't like this girls attitude!" Lilly raised her voice.

"Hey, hey relax." Chelsea said trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and walked away to go stretch with Chelsea.

"She just wants to be ontop, she's a newbe." Chelsea softly said putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Well, why can't she be like your friend Brittany? Or Santana? They're cool. I actually like them." Lilly exclaimed.

Chelsea nodded looking around then looked back at Lilly smirking.

"What?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Look over at Brittany." Chelsea laughed.

Lilly turned her head as her eyes landed on the blonde. She was playing with Santana's fingers. She then tried looked around to see if anyone was looking at her before kissing her hand which was rewarded with a smile from Santana.

"Oh my god!" Lilly gasped. "Something totally happened over the weekend!"

Chelsea gave Lilly a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Brittany just did the 'nobody can see me so I can secretly kiss my girl' move!" She laughed out.

Chelsea laughed at her, "I never knew they had a move called that."

"Well now there is cause I made it up cause I'm a boss." Lilly smirked winking at her.

"Oh my god." Chelsea laughed and then widen her eyes. "Holy shit!"

Lilly jumped up, "What!"

"They're trying to sneak away into the locker room!" Chelsea pointed to them.

Lilly looked over to see Santana and Brittany giggly as they sprinted into the direction of the locker rooms. "Ohh, they're soo going to go make out. Remember when we first did that? God it was soo hott!"

Chelsea hit her on the arm and started laughing, "Lilly!"

"Ahhh, you were a freshman and i was a sophmore. God you were so sexy." Lilly smirked at her.

"What? Am i not anymore?" Chelsea put her hands on her hips.

"No, you got even more sexyier." Lilly winked at her.

Chelsea's cheeks went rosey pink as she giggled.

"Hmm, I got an idea. How about we go spy on them." Lilly pointed out.

"You mean like ditch practice? I don't know."

"Oh come on, Chels. We have a freshman in charge for god sakes. Plus coach isn't here. Maybe we can even get our own mac on in there." She winked at her.

Chelsea thought about it for a second before nodding her head, "Okay okay, lets go!"

Lilly then slipped her arm through Chelsea's and sneaked away to the locker rooms to go spy and maybe even have some fun of their own.


	11. I love you

**Soo happy 4th of July again! I know I already said it but i feel like saying it again! (; Anyways thanks for the recent reviews! They help me write better. :p enjoy the story!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"I love you" Chapter 11<strong>

"Shhhh, we gotta be quiet." Santana whispered to Brittany as the entered the locker room. "How much time do we have until practice is over?"

Brittany looked up at the clock on the wall above the water foutain, "We have 2 hours, practice just started."

Santana gave a smirk and sat on the bench. She used her pointer finger and curled it letting Brittany know to come over to her. She then patted her lap telling her to sit on it.

Brittany skipped over to her and straddled her lap so she was facing her, "Last time we did this I was on the bottom." She winked at her.

Santana gave out a giggle but then remembered what had happened the last time they did do this. It ended horrible and she almost lost Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked sencing the look on Santana's face.

Santana snapped out of thought and looked up at Brittany, "Nothing, I'm just really happy that were together now." She said cupping Brittany's right cheek with her left hand.

"I knew it!" A voice lightly yelled from the other side of the room. Which had a "Shh, they're gonna hear us!" Whisper after it.

Brittany snapped out of Santana's lap and looked around, "Whose there?"

Santana followed her actions and stood up off the bench, "Seriously, who the fuck is in here?"

Santana didn't like to admit it but she always had a fear that she would die in a locker room. All those horror movies she saw made her believe that it would actually happen to her. So, she clung to Brittany's side in need of protection.

Giggles were heard from across the room.

Santana's eyes went huge and her face went pale. She closed her eyes and started praying in her mind. If she was going to die now, she might as well beg the Lord for forgiveness of her sins. Oh, and trust me, there is alot of them.

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend, "San? Are you okay? You look like a ghost!"

"We are gonna die! I saw this in a movie! There going to take a blade to our thoats and kill is! I don't wanna die Britt! I didn't even get to see who -A is on Pretty Little Liars!" Santana cried out holding on to Brittany for dear life.

"Isn't it Mona?" Brittany asked titling her head.

"No! There's more then one of them!" Santana yelled out looking in ever direction possible.

The next think you heard was loud laughing coming near them.

"Ahh! I love you, Brittany! If i'm gonna die I want to tell you that!" Santana breathed out.

Brittany's eyes went wide and a huge smile grew on her face. 'She loves me' she thought in her mind.

"So you guys would discuss who -A is when you were about to die?" Chelsea laughed out when she walked towards them. Lilly walked with her but couldn't get any words out because she was still laughing too hard.

"San.. Your face.. Priceless!" Is all that Lilly could get before she collapsed on the bench holding her stomach to catch her breath.

"Are you fucking me!" Santana yelled out. "You scared me shitless thinking I was going to die?" She threw her hands in the air.

Chelsea let another laugh escape her mouth, "We were going to come out of hiding but then you started going on a I don't want to die rant and we couldn't help ourselves!"

"You gotta admit you were pretty funny." Brittany nudged her with an elbow.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that." Brittany smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, and is there something going on between you too? Because last time you were fighting and now you guys can't stop touching eachother?" Chelsea folded her arms smirking at them.

Santana and Brittany both looked at eachother and they're cheeks started burning up.

"Uhmm, well were kind of together now." Brittany smiled at them. "But it's kind of a secret though. Like how you two are."

"Ohhh, I see." Chelsea unfolded her arms. "Well I'm happy for you guys. And hey, don't afraid to ask me and Lilly about any relationship questions. You know, since we all play for the same team now." She grinned.

"Are you asking to have a foursome?" Brittany asked in a serious tone.

All of the girls eyes went wide, "No, no, no..." Chelsea shook her head.

"Oh, okay. Because Santana is all mine!" She snapped pulling Santana in her.

Lilly gave a laugh, "Don't worry, she's all yours. But, Chelsea is all mine." She playfully growled getting up and standing next to her girlfriend.

"So how did this all happen?" Chelsea asked the girls.

Santana ended up telling the whole story. She started from the ignoring part to the verbal fight with Mike. She also mentioned what happened with Puck, though she didn't mention that she went to Brittany's house after. She would've been a little embarrased if she mentioned that.

"I'm going to cut his balls off!" Brittany yelled as she glared toward the wall.

"That was an asshole move he did!" Lilly added in.

"Did her try to atleast apologize?" Chelsea asked.

"Well my mom said he stopped by at the house and he tried in the hallway but I didn't walk to talk to him. I'm still mad at him." Santana snarred just by thinking of him.

After what felt like 15 minutes practice had finally ended because a bunch of Cherio's entered the locker room.

The girls saw Quinn walking up to them with a furious look on her face, "Thanks for showing up to practice!"

Santana was about to say something when Lilly butted in, "We did show up to practice blondie."

"For what? The first 5 minutes before ditching?" Quinn growled."What till coach finds out about this!"

"What a snitch! She'll never be on top if all the Cherio's hate her." Lilly snapped.

Quinn's face faltered into a frown, "I won't be ontop?" She whispered to herself. "Whatever." She ended it at that and walked away.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and got dressed it was time to go home. Chelsea and Lilly offered to take the girls home but they decided to walk home instead.<p>

They walked side by side on the sidewalk swinging there linked pinkys.

"So do you really feel that way?" Brittany broke the silence between them.

"Feel what way?" Santana asked giving her a confused look.

"Well when you thought you were going to die in the locker room you kinda told me that you, you know...love me." She whispered the 'love me' part.

Santana took a deep breath in suprise. She wasn't expecting that question, "Oh uhmm.."

Brittany looked down at her feet, "It's okay if you don't, I understand."

Santana stopped them and turned Brittany so she was facing her, "I said what i ment."

Brittany's face lit up in seconds,"really?"

Santana giggled at her expression and nodded her head. She then pulled her so they could start walking again.

"You know after Puck's house I actually walked down to yours." Santana pointed out.

"Oh? You didn't tell us that in the locker room." Brittany added.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing Britt." She gave a short laugh. "Well, when i got to your house I kind of broke down into tears and stayed there for like a half an hour. I guess I just wanted you so made that the want turned into love."

Brittany frowned, "You cried? Because of me?"

"No Britt, It was my fault I was crying. It was my choice to avoid you and turn you down. I made myself cry because I was stupid. But then i realized there and then that I loved you. I kept on trying to make myself beleive that what we have isn't normal and then I had to be straight. But I was wrong. What we have, makes me happy." She said smiling.

Brittany felt a tear escape her eye and wiped it and she sniffled.

"Britt, are you crying?" Santana turned to face her.

"No." she said in a cracked voice.

"Awe baby, don't cry." Santana whispered wipping away her tears. She then pulled her into a tight hug.

Brittany layed her head in the crook of her neck and let the tears fall. "I love you, too, Santana." She breathed out hugging her tighter as if she never wanted to let go.


	12. Caught

**Hey guyss. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy with dumb crap. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Caught" Chapter 12<strong>

It's been a month since Brittany and Santana had become official. Only Lilly and Chelsea know about the two's relationship so far, though it was unintentional. The girls tried their best to keep it a secret but it was no lie that they gave off some hints. Always sneeking glances at eachother at Cherio's practice, standing extra close while walking in the hall, and Santana going absolutley insane everytime someone makes a dumb joke about Brittany. Though she had always done that so that seemed kind of normal. Best friend or girlfriend, you don't mess with Brittany. It was like a law in the state of Ohio.

Today Santana was going over to Brittany's house to help her bake brownies. Brittany wasn't the best at cooking. Let's just say she almost burnt Santana's house down when she wanted to suprise her with a home made meal. Luckly, Santana's parents were both out of town so it was a secret just between them. God knows what would happen if Mr. and Mrs. Lopez found out about that. Just another reason to bann Brittany from the house. Though the biggest reason was still undiscovered by them, for Santana's sake.

"Hey, babe. Can you get me flour from your cabnet?" Brittany's parents weren't home at the moment otherwise Santana wouldn't of dared to use the term 'babe' out loud.

Brittany ran over to her cabnet and grabbed a box shapped package that had white paper covering it and handed it to Santana.

The latina gave out a small laugh, "Britt, this is sugar."

Brittany gave her a confused look as she opened the package up, "But San, it's white inside. Isn't flour white?"

"So is sugar, hun. Just put that back and grab the other white package near it." She gave her a sweet smile.

As if she was racing against time she sprinted to put the sugar away and grabbed the other white package next to it, "Catch it San!" She through it in her direction.

Caught off gaurd, Santana turned away only to be hit square in the face with a package of flour. They didn't know what what hit the ground faster, San or the flour.

"Owwwhhh!" Santana groaned as she curled herself into a ball on the ground with her hands holding her injured face.

"Sanny!" She got on her knee's and nealed down to her injured girlfriend. "I am so sorry! Why did I throw that at you? I'm so stupid. I'm such a re.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Britt. You are NOT dumb and you are deffinitely not retarted!" Santana mumbled loudly through her fingers that her holding her face.

"But I hurt you, Sanny!" She pouted.

"It's okay, babe." Santana let her hands fall from her face revealing a bloody nose.

"Your bleeding!" Brittany now felt horrible. For one, she just hit her girlfriend in the face but now she was bleeding. She felt like it was all her fault.

"I am?" Santana reached up and lightly tapped the space between her nose and top lip and looked down to see red liquid. "Shit, I am."

"I feel horrible, San! I'm so sorry!" Brittany felt a swirl of guilt spin around in her stomach and she felt her eyes start to water.

Santana realized this and used her non bloody hand to tilt her chin up, "Hey, hey. Look at me. It was an accident. I just wasn't looking."

Brittany nodded her head as she wiped away a tear. "It's just I never want to hurt you, San."

Santana gave her a smile, "The only way you could hurt me is if you stopped loving me, Britt."

"That will never happen in a million years. Never!" Brittany said so determined.

"I know, babe. I feel the same way." Santana leaned in to give her a kiss, but Brittany back pulled her head back, "what?"

"You know I don't like the taste of blood." Brittany gave her a discusted look before lightly laughing.

"Ahh, totally forgot I had one. Can you reach up and get me a wet paper towell?" The latina asked as she was still laying on the ground.

"Anything for you." The blonde giggled before standing up and grabbing the paper towell role, ripping off a piece. She then turned the fosset on cold wetting the soft paper before rinsing it until it was damp. "Here let me." She reached down and wiped the blood from Santana's nose and chin.

"Thanks, babe." Santana thanked her as she stood up.

Brittany gave Santana the widest grin.

"What?" She laughed in curiosity.

"I love when you call me babe." She said as her cheeks became rosey.

Santana gave her a smirk, "Well if you love that much then I guess I'll just have to change your name to it."

Brittany's mouth dropped and she jumped up in excitement, "Can you really change my name to that?"

Santana shook her head giving off a giggle, "Anything for you, babe."

Brittany pulled Santana into a tight warm hug, "I love you so much, you know that?"

Wrapping her arms around Brittany neck she nodded, "I know. I love you so much, too." She softly added.

After what felt like 20 hours the girls finally had finished making the brownies. It only took about 5 hours. One of those hours consisted of Brittany asking Santana what the difference is between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an agg inside of it. Santana didn't know and just decided to look it up on her phone which ended up with Brittany taking the phone and taking a bunch of photos of herself and Santana. That then took another hour.

"These are so good!" Brittany moaned in satisfaction.

"Let me try one." Santana asked. She wanted Brittany to feed it to her, otherwise she wouldve got up and gotten herself one.

Brittany got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the stove. She went to pick up the brownie but it was stuck to the tray. She then placed her hand on the tray which sent a shock of pain through her hand, "Owwahhh!" She cried out pulling her hand into her chest.

"Britt!" Santana yelled running to her side. "The tray is still hot, Britt! It just came over a 350 degree oven!"

Brittany felt tears coming from her eyes, "It hurts so bad, San!"

Santana pulled her infront of the sink and turned the fosset on cold, "Run your hand under this!"

Brittany followed Santana's directions and placed her hand under the cold water, "It feels a little better."

"Good, its working then." Santana walked over to her freezer and got out an ice pack. "This will help the burn."

Brittany turned off the fosset and took the ice pack, place it on her hand. "Ahh, it stings." She squeezed her eyes shut for a second. "Both of us just can't stop getting hurt today huh?"

Santana nodded her head in agreement, "Hey, just keep that ice pack on, it wil make it feel better."

Brittany gave a smirk as Santana watched her eyes turn from a light to a dark shade of blue. Santana knows what that ment.

"I also know a way you can make me feel better." Brittany gave her a devilish grin.

Santana sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and patted her lap, "Come here, baby." She grinned at her.

With an ice pack still placed on her hand she walked over to Santana straddling her lap facing her. With out wasting a second she drooped down and captured the latina's top lip between her own.

Santana gave a light groan in pleasure of Brittany's sudden action. They moved with eachother in sync deepening the kiss as their tongues wrapped around eachother. Brittany wrapped her fingers in Santana's hair though, "Oww!" She growled at the sudden string in her hand.

"You okay?" Santana looked up in concern. "Did i bite your lip too hard?"

"No, I put my burnt hand in your hair." She frowned. "I'll just keep my arms around your neck." She changed her facial into a smile before going in for another kiss repeating the same actions she did before.

"It smells so good in here, Britt did you ma..." Brittany's mom walked in before either of the girls could pull apart from eachother.

Santana eyes went wide and looked at Mrs. Pierce and then back at Brittany.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mrs. Pierce asked in a shocked tone.

Brittany jumped off of Santana's lap holding the ice pack down on her hand, "Mom..."


	13. Acceptance

**Hey what's up guys? Thanks for the review I got! Means alot to hear from you guys and your thoughts! They only help me write better! Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Acceptance" Chapter 13<strong>

Mrs. Pierce stood in her kitchen staring at the twoo girls infront of her. She didn't know what to say, she was in shock. She had just caught her only daughter sitting on her best friends lap with their lips connected. She knew Brittany and Santana were close best friend's but she never suspected them of this! It was so suprising to her.

Santana looked up at Mrs. Pierce in horror. She had just been caught making out with the woman's daughter. What would she think of this? Worst of all, would she tell her mother about it? This is just horrible.

"Mom..." Brittany said again, trying to get any type of response. Honestly, she was terrified of what her mother would say. She didn't know what to expect. All she prayed is that her reaction wouldn't lead up to being a discrase to family or being kicked out of the house. It would just murder her inside.

Mrs. Pierce opened her mouth only to shut it again, "I uhh, can you girls please go up to your room. I need to think about some stuff."

Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's hand to make her follow. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could trying to get out of the awkward place they were just in.

Brittany's door shut and Santana sat on the bed looking at the floor. "I can't beleive that just happened." Her voice cracked a little.

Sitting next to her, Brittany layed her cheek on Santana's shoulder, "I know, I can't beleive it either. I just hope my mom can except us, you know?"

Santana responded with a cry. She broke down, right there and then. "She's going to tell my mom, Brit! If my mom finds out she's going to kill me!"

Brittany felt her heart ache and she pulled Santana in a tight hug, "She won't kill you! She loves you! Parents are always suppost to love their children!"

Sobbing into her chest, Santana pulled her closer, "You don't understand Britt! My mom is a homophobe! She told me she thinks being gay is against the law! She thinks it's selfish!" She cried even harder. If she could pull Brittany any closer she would.

Brittany began to cry with her, "How could she say that?"

A knock at the door made the girls pull apart frrom eachother. The door opened revealing Mrs. Pierce standing in the door way. "Can i speak to you girls down stairs, please?" She didn't even stay for a response. She just left and walked down the stairs.

"Come on, San. It'll be okay. We'll be okay." Brittany calmingly said to Santana. Though she was saying to herself aswell, she didn't know what to expect from her mother. She just hoped it wasn't anything extremely negative.

The girls made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Pierce sat. She had a glass of water out infront of her. Her back was slouched off of the chair and both her hands were holding her face up by her forehead as her elbows carried the weight on the table.

"Mom..." Brittany made sure her voice was soft. The last thing she needed was a yelling battle or to make her mom feel like she needed to yell at her.

"Sit down girls." Mrs. Pierce said in a soft tone.

The girl each pulled out a seat and sat down. They stayed quiet waiting for Mrs. Pierce to say something, anything.

"First of all I just want to say I'm not mad at you guys..." Mrs. Pierce started off.

Both Brittany and Santana looked at eachother with a confused look.

"I am though kind of upset that you kept such a big secret away from me, Brittany. I thought we could tell eachother everything?" She whispered. You could really feel the hurt in her voice.

Brittany felt so guilty for keeping this from her mother but she knew she had her reasons, "Well mom, your always asking me if I found a boyfriend and stuff and I was afraid that if I told you that I found a girlfriend instead you would hate me.." She felt tears coming but she held them back.

"Brittany hun, I only did that because I thought you were lonley. All i want is for you to be happy. Sure I'm not used to the thought of you with Santana but we will overcome this. We are a family Brittany. We have a bond that can never break us. I love you, Brittany." She then turned to Santana, "I love you, both! Your like a second daughter to her, Santana."

Santana felt like crying, not sad crying but happy crying. She felt something...she felt something called acceptance. It made her heart warm.

"I love you too, mom." Brittany cried as she stood up to walk over to her mom and hug her. She loved her mom so much for accepting them. Any other mother would have disowned them by now but not her. She felt like she had the greatest mom in the world.

"So I'm guessing when you mentioned someone special coming over last month it was actually Santana, huh?" Mrs. Pierce gave a short laugh as she wiped away a lingering tear.

Brittany nodded her head laughing along, "I love her, mom." She said with a smile.

Santana felt her heart burst. The fact that she just admitted to her mother that Brittany loved her just put an effect on her. She could truly admitt that this was the best moment of her entire life. "I love you too, Brittany." Santana looked up and smiled with no only her mouth but with her eyes.

"So, Santana, does your mother know about this?"

Santana was then hit back into reality with the that question. It felt like someone punched the wind out of her. She knows her mother will never accept her and that question was just reminding her off it. She just shook her head and her smile dropped into a frown.

"Mom...her mother is a homophobe.." Brittany shyly said. She knew Santana wasn't comfortable talking about the subject just by the way she reacted.

Mrs. Pierce covered her mouth in shock, "I am so sorry, Santana. Are you sure she is? How do you know if she doesn't know your, you know.."

Santana picked up her head and faced Mrs. Pierce. She knew it was rude if she just talked with her mouth facing the ground, "You know that gay marrage riot in Florida last month?"

Both Mrs. Pierce and Brittany nodded their head letting Santana know to continue on.

Santana took a deep breath, "Well her reaction to it was that being in a gay marrage was going against God's ways. It was selfish to the world and other stuff." She was now crying. Just thinking about what her mother said make her hurt.

Mrs. Pierce jumped out of her seat and walked over to Santana swallowing her into a hug, "I am so sorry, Santana. I knew your mother had strict beliefs but I never thought she would say such cruel things."

Brittany followed her mother's actions and hugged both of them. She knew her girlfriend was hurting and needed to comfort her.

"If anything happens I want you to call Brittany up and come over, okay? You will always be welcomed here okay?" Mrs. Pierce then loosened her grip on the girl and back away.

Santana nodded her head, "Thank you Mrs. Pierce. That means so much to me."

Mrs. Pierce gave her a soft smile and nodded her head.

"See, I told you she would love us no matter what." Brittany smiled taking Santana into her own in a hug.

"Your mother is a amazing." Santana laughed into the hug.

"She loves you. I love you, too!" She lightly yelled the last part to make it clear to the latina.

"I love you too, Brittany. You don't even know." She hugged the blonde even tighter.

"Can't...breathe...San." Brittany gasped for air.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, babe." Santana let Brittany go and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany's mom finding out about them may have been the best things that happened. She had someone find out about them only to be accepted by it. Now she only had to worry about the rest of the world finding out about them. Though, honestly, she would rather have the whole entire world find out instead of her mother.


	14. Big Announcement

**Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter then usual. :/ I've been going to grad parties for the past week so i've been pretty busy... I know it sucks. Except for the food, I love so much food haha. Good thing I don't gain any weight from it. :p Well i hope you gus enjoy! And again, sorry for the shorter chapter!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Big Announcement" Chapter 14<strong>

It's been a couple of weeks since Brittany's mother found out about their relationship and she has been nothing but supportive about it. She promised she would keep it a secret from Santana's mother until Santana was ready to come out to her. She knows it's wrong but sometimes she wishes that Mrs. Pierce could be her mother instead of her own, that way she wouldn't have to always have those thoughts in the back of her mind.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and both Brittany and Santana were in Spanish class sitting next to eachother. They have been passing notes to eachother since the beginning of class, zoning out of the lesson that was being taught. Santana was already fluent in Spanish so why even bother? Plus she'll end up teaching Brittany what was learned after school anyways.

**B: **Sannnnyyy! Guess what!

**S:** Yes Britt? haha

**B:** I love you 3 3

Santana raised her eyes off of the paper and looked up at Brittany giving her a smile. Everytime Brittany told her that she loves her, it made her heart pound. This was the best feeling she had ever expirienced, Love.

**S:** I love you SOOO much! ;) 3

B:But what if I love you more? (;

**S: **Impossible!

**B:** Nothing is impossible San! I thought it was impossible to make you mine but your mine now! 3

**S:** Always and forever. 3

"Santana and Brittany, did you not just hear the announcement?" Mr. Shue said making the girls look up and aknowledge the class, which ended with them shaking their heads in response.

"All Cheerio's report to the gym." He repeated with an annoyed look.

Jumping out of her seat, Santana walked towards the door, "Anything to get out of this class, come on Britt." She smiled as the blonde followed.

Once they got in the hall Santana took Brittany's pinky and wrapped it around her own making their way to the gym.

Once they arrived they saw their fellow cheermates sitting on the bleachers talking amongst themselves. No body knew what was going on.

Santana lead Brittany to the very top and of the bleachers and sat down.

"Cheerio's!" Sue Sylvester yelled at them grabbing their attention. She have a half smirk when the girls became quiet instantly. "I have some news for you ladys, big news."

Some of the girls looked terrified thinking they did something wrong and Sue was now going to punish them. Others had their eyes open just wondering what was going to be said next. Brittany and Santana were the ones with their eyes open wondering on Sue's next words.

"We are going to Pittsburgh!" She raised her voice.

All of the girls looked around at eachother in confusion. Questions like 'where is Pittsburgh?' and 'Why are we going there of all places?' were being asked.

Sue clapped her hands, "Quiet down you loud hogs!" Everyone once again instanly became quiet. "It's a city in Pennsylvania, god don't you learn anything in history? Also, we are going there for competition! I expect all you girls to come, no actually, I'm forcing you all to come. We leave this Saturday! Be ready!" She then walked out of the gym doors leaving the Cheerio's by themselves.

"Did you hear than, San? Were going to Pittsburgh!" Brittany squealed pulling on Santana's shoulder.

Santana gave Brittany a confused look, "Why are so excited about Pittsburgh? It's only Pittsburgh..."

Brittany's jaw dropped at Santana's words, "Are you serious? Do you know the Pittsburgh Steelers! Hines Ward! Big Ben! This team had freaking six superbowl wins!"

"When did you become a football fan?" Santana asked in suprise but then smirked, "Didn't they also loose to the packers?"

"I've always been a football fan, also I don't care if they lost. I still love the Steelers." Brittany smiled brightly at her.

Santana nodded her head but then looked around to notice that they were the only cheerio's left in the gym, "I guess they all ditched us.." She laughed off.

"They can't handle our how awesome we are." Brittany shrugged as she stood up.

Giving a toothy grin, Santana stood up with her and stood up with her as she wrapped her own pinky around the blondes, "Let's get to class."

"Lets fly off the bleachers!" Brittany yelled as she was about to jump off the top bleacher.

Eyes flying open, Santana gripped Brittany by the waist pulling her into her embrace, "Brittany! What the hell? You could've got hurt!" She yelled protectively.

Brittany turned around in Santana's embrace so she could face her, "What? Lord Tubington does it on my stairs all the time?"

Santana sighed, "Britt, Lord Tubington is a cat. He is smaller than you and weighs alot less then you. He also has reflexes. You could've cracked your scull or something!"

Brittany looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry I made you mad."

Santana gave her a small smile, "Hey, look at me."

Brittany did what she was told and looked up so that blue eyes met brown ones.

"It's not you fault you didn't know. We all try crazy stuff. One time I tried to stand up on my raft at my abuela's pool because I saw her dog do it. I got horribly broke did a belly smacker into the water."

"Ouch!" Brittany giggled. "That must've hurt."

Santana gave off a chuckle, "Oh it did. I had a big red mark on my stomach for like 3 days straight." She then pulled Brittany closer to her, "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you I was just a little scared. It's okay to try crazy things but just make sure it's safe. I love you too much to see anything happen to you."

Brittany smiled at Santana's words giving off a blush. "I love you. Thank you for caring about me so much."

"I don't think I couldn't care about you even if I wanted too." Santana smiled at her.

"Well I hope you never want to!" Brittany pointed out.

"Never in a million years, babe." Santana winked at her.

Brittany smiled even bigger and looked down.

"What?" Santana giggled at the blonde's actions.

"You called me babe in school." Brittany said looking down at her feet rocking in the latina's embrace.

Thinking about it she smiled, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Okay, let's go to class, I actually want to make it to sophmore year." Brittany pecked Santana's lips before jumping out her embrace and grabbing her pinky again.

"Alright let's go." Satana followed the direction Brittany pulled her in leaving the gym.

After the doors closed the gym was left empty...or was it?

"Oh my god." A voice said as it came from the side of the bleachers. She covered her mouth as she replayed the conversation she just heard a few seconds ago. "Brittany and Santana are together..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Cliffhangers. I hate them too! Haha, sorry bout that. :p I'll update really soon!<strong>


	15. Travel Bus

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner.. But i'll try and keep up! I will tell you i'll be going on vaca on July 23rd but thankfully the hotel I will be staying at has wifi so during vaca breaks I can hopefully update! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Travel bus" Chapter 15<strong>

_"Oh my god." A voice said as it came from the side of the bleachers. She covered her mouthas she replayed the conversation she just heard a few seconds ago. "Brittany and Santana are together..."_

The girl walked towards the gym exit doors, she was still in shock. The only thing surfing through her mind was her two Cheerio teammates who were deffinitley closer then just 'teammates.' She was knocked out of thought when a freshman bumped into her, pushing her a few feet back.

"Watch where you going!" She hissed at the girl who she made contact with.

"I..I'm sorry Quinn. I swear it was an accident!" The other girl was terrified. She just got on one of the most popular freshman's bad side, this was something every student tried to avoid.

"Whatever, get out of my way." Quinn was not in the mood. The fact that she just found out that her two closest friends are in a relationship was the start of it. Honestly, she wasn't mad that they were together it's that they didn't tell her. She thought that the three of them had a friendship that could never be destroyed. They were the Unholy Trinity for god sakes! This really hit her home.

"Hey are you okay? You look really upset." A high pitched voice was heard.

Quinn was looking down at her feet still in thought so she didn't know exactly who was standing infront of her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wow, thats the first time you finished a statement without using an insult towards me." The high pitched voice giggled making Quinn look up at her.

"Man hands?" Rachel stood there with her long brown hair drooping over her shoulders. She had a sweater with a horse on it, a plad skirt, and high black knee socks. She had a smile on her face as she gripped a binder to her chest.

"Theres the insult I was waiting for." Rachel gave a big grin that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"Why are you talking to me?" Quinn snarled at her, which made Rachel's grin drop into a straight line.

"I..You just looked upset. You know Quinn, even though we may not be the best of friends..."

"We arn't friends." Quinn cut her off in the middle of her speech.

"Okay, we may not be friends but I'll always be here if you need someone to talk too." Rachel finished her speech and loosened her grip on the binder that was secured closely to her chest.

"I don't need any help from anybody, especially you. I would rather take advice from Puck then you anyday." Quinn then walked off leaving Rachel in the hallway by herself.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait till Pittsburgh!" Brittany jumped Santana's bed belly first which ended with her grunt of the land.<p>

"I'm actually pretty excited too. No classes for a week? Freaking amazing." Santana stated as she walked over to her dresser.

They had just finished Cheerio's practice and decided to head to Santana's house. Nobody was home, as usual. It was like a daily routine for Santana. Always having a key to let herself in, making her own dinner, and just spending the night alone. Unless she was at Brittany's house which was all the time. It's not the she didn't like being alone, she actually loved it, it's she didn't like being away from Brittany. So when she did come to her own house, she made sure her special blonde tagged along.

"I can't wait to show Lord Tubington the Steeler's football stadium!" Brittany grinned as she tossed a pillow up in the air and catching it.

Santana looked back at her girlfriend with a confused look, "Britt, you can't take Lord Tubington with you. You know that right?"

Brittany's smile dropped instantly, "But I always take Lord Tubington on family trips with me."

Santana hated to see Brittany sad, it was ranked the worst thing ever in her book. "Babe, this is a school trip. None of our family can come, thank god." She said the last part under her breath.

The blonde's pout only grew, "But why, San? Lord Tubington loves the steelers! It would break his heart if he didn't get to see them!"

Santana shook her head, "Why would..nevermind. How about we buy him a steelers jersey when we get there?"

"I guess we could do that." Brittany huffed out and she sat up on the bed. "But who is going to feed him? He's going to starve without food!"

Giving off a giggle, Santana walked over and sat on the bed next to Brittany, "Hun, that cat is fat enough. If you didn't feed him for a week he would still be in okay shape. Plus you could just tell he parents to feed him."

"I guess so." Brittany shrugged only to be pulled into a hug from the latina sitting next to her.

"He's be fine, I promise." Santana kissed Brittany on the top of her head and pulled them back so they were in a cuddling position.

"I'm really tired from practice, can we take a nap?" Brittany yawned out as she snuggled further into Santana's chest.

"Anything you want, babe." Santana whispered letting sleep take over the both of them.

XXXXXXXXX

The week went by extremely fast because it was already Saturday. It was around 9 in the morning and all the Cheerio's were standing outside a big travel bus with their luggage next to them. Sue wanted to take a plane but Prinipal Figgins objected. Something about that it was just the state over and there was no need for a plane ride. Sue was extremely pissed.

Santana and Brittany were standing right next to eachother waiting to board the travel bus. Brittany had her head nested on Santana's shoulder during the wait.

Picking up her head, Brittany spotted Quinn, "Hey Quinn." She gave her a cheerful smile.

Quinn turned her head and purposely walked past them without making any contact. She was still hurt by the situation that happened earlyer on in the week.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asked in a hurt tone.

Santana rubbed small circles into Brittany's lower back, "No, she just might be having an off day." She knew something was up but she didn't want to have Brittany worrying about it. She would just find out for herself later.

"You guys excited for the trip?" Chelsea asked the girls as her and Lilly walked up to them.

"I am!" Brittany lightly squealed. "I get to see the Steeler's stadium!"

Lilly and Chelsea chuckled at the blonde's excitment, "Thats cool."

"Okay hag brains! It's time to board the bus!" Coach Sylvester echoed through her mega phone. She never let that thing leave her side. "Leave your luggage on the side of the bus and the whatever labor guys will put them in the bottom of the bus!"

The cheerio's each took their time placing their luggage where they were told to put it and then entering the travel bus. Inside of the bus were cushioned seats. They were seated by two's on each side of the bus.

"Let's get the way back!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her through the isle and sat in the last row.

Lilly and Chelsea picked the two seats right across from them. It was seated Santana in the window side and Brittany on the isle side. Lilly was also on the window side leaving Chelsea to have the isle aswell.

With in the first two hours of their trip both Santana and Brittany were already knocked out. Santana was leaned up against the window and Brittany was sleeping on Santana the shoulder. The cute part was that Santana's arm was securley wrapped around Brittany waist so they were closer. Even in sleep Santana needed Brittany.

Chelsea and Lilly found it so adorable that they had to take a picture of the two of them.

"Their really something special huh?" Chelsea whispered to Lilly while her eyes were still locked on the sleeping girls.

"Really special." Lilly smiled leaning her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

Another 4 hours pass and almost all of the Cheerio's are laying on eachother knocked out. They are then all pulled out of their sleep when Coach Sylvester puts the mega phone infront of her mouth, "We have arrived to Pittsburgh!"


	16. Concussion

**Longest chapter I've written so far! Yay! :p haha. But I do have some news. I'll be in Florida from Monday the 23rd to the 30th and I can't take my laptop. Boo! So i'll update when I get back! Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I dont own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Concussion" Chapter 16<strong>

_Another 4 hours pass and almost all of the Cheerio's are laying on eachother knocked out. They are then all pulled out of their sleep when Coach Sylvester puts the mega phone infront of her mouth, "We have arrived to Pittsburgh!"_

Brittany's eyes instantly flew open at the sound of the city's name. She was finally in Pittsburgh! She was in the city where, in her opinion, the best football team ever was. "San, San!" She called out to her girlfriend who was still dead asleep against the window.

"She's still out?" Chelsea asked from the seat across them. Every other Cheerio was awake except Santana.

Brittany glanced back at the sleeping latina and moved a stray hair out her face, "She's a very heavy sleeper. I literally have to push her off of her bed to wake her up sometimes. Or I have to tickle her...hmmm." She smirked as she reached both her hands to each side of Santana's waist and started tickling her.

Santana jolted up and the sudden contact. She started laughing before she whipped her head back cracking it off the bus window, "Owww!" She cried as she used her hands to cover her wounded head.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany screamed pulling Santana into her chest holding her tight. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Brittany! I told you to stop calling yourself stupid because your not!" Santana scolded to the blonde.

"But i hurt you, again! First I throw flour at your face and now I make you hit you head on glass windows! What will I do next? Run you over with a golf cart?" Brittany said harshly. She was so mad at herself.

"Whats the problem here?" Coach Sylvester ran back after hearing the scream.

"There's no problem. I just hit my head off of the window." Santana pulled her hands away from her face. She didn't have any bruises on her face, but she probably did somehwere under her hair. She squinted at the light, it started to hurt her eyes. "The light is hurting my eyes though. It's giving me a major headache."

Coach Sylvester took a deep breath, "We better get you checked."

Brittany frowned, she knew something was wrong and it was her fault, "Why does she need to get checked?"

"Yeah, why?" Santana added.

"Lets see... You just cracked your head off of the window. I don't know how you managed to do that... but light is hurting your eyes and your pupils are getting bigger. You may have a concussion." Coach Sylvester said as she crossed her arms and shook her head. She was pretty mad. If Santana has a concussion she most likely won't be able to participate in the competiton.

"I can't have a concussion! I won't be able to cheer and stunt!" Santana raised her voice only to grab her head in pain. Her own raise in volume made her head hurt worse.

"Well whose fault is that?" Coach Sylvester yelled out.

Brittany's head dropped as she stared at the ground, "It was my fault. I tried to wake her up by tickling her, but she just got hurt."

Sue let out the breath she was holding. She understood Brittany wasn't the smartest person but she was the most innocent. Sure, Sue was cold hearted and ruthless but yelling at Brittany wouldn't make her feel any better. "We'll just take her to the nearest hospital and get her checked." She then turned around facing the other Cheerio's, "Now everyone off the bus! Quinn, go inside the hotel and tell them we are here!"

Quinn nodded before getting off the bus and doing what she was told.

Sue made her way through the isle, "Alright, lets go in and find our rooms. We have practice early tomorrow morning! So you can chill out a little." She then climbed off the bus with every cheerio following behind. They all grabbed their luggage before walking into their hotel.

"Each room is paired up into 3's because there is 30 of you and we have 10 rooms booked!" Sue called out names that would be rooming together.

Obviously Quinn, Santana, and Brittany would be rooming together. Sue had Quinn manage the rooms a week before announcing the trip. If the gym room incident would have happened before this, they wouldn't have been rooming together.

"Now all of you get to your assigned rooms. It's 5 in the afternoon right now so you can all chill at the pool for the rest of the day for all I care. We have an early practice at 9 am tomorrow morning.." all of the girls groaned at the information, "Oh, shut up. Anyways, I want you in the rooms no later then 10! Now get out of my sight!" Sue then walked away from them to the front desk.

Santana and Brittany made their way to the elevator. Santana was about to press the 'up' button but Brittany pulled her hand away, "No, I'll get it for you."

"Britt, I'm not handicap. I can still push buttons." She smiled giving a small giggle.

Brittany gave off a small pout, "But your head still hurts?"

Santana gave her a slight nodd, "It just hurts a little." She was lying. Her head was pounding like no tomorrow, but she couldn't tell Brittany that. She knows the girl feels horrible and that would just make it worse.

They entered the elevator and pushed the number button of their floor. "I'm really sorry, San." Brittany whispered loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana grabbed her hand, "It's okay, Britt. It's not like you did it on purpose. We'll get through it, I promise." She gave Brittany a small squeeze before letting go as the elevator door opened.

They walked over to their assigned room. Brittany got out the key card and swiped it through the scanner, openning the door.

Quinn was sitting on the bed reading a Seventeens Magazine, "Hey, Quinn." Brittany smiled at her before placing her suitcase next to Santana's.

Quinn glanced at them for a second before going back to reading the magazine.

"Quinn?" Brittany tried getting her attention again.

"What the hell, Fabray?" Santana hissed at her.

"What?" Quinn yelled out slamming her magazine shut.

Both girls jumped back a little by Quinn's sudden action, "Whats your problem? You keep ignoring us!" Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, somethings obviously wrong with you. I thought we always told eachother our problems so we could help eachother work them out." Brittany added.

"Yeah, I did too." Quinn hissed at her.

"Hey watch it! Don't you go taking this out on Britt!" Santana yelled back at her. "Seriously, what is your problem. You've been acting like a total bi..." She cut herself off before she could say anymore.

"A what? Total bitch? Is that what you were going to say? Well I'm sorry if I'm not a good enough friend for you guys!" She then stood up from the bed and walked over to grab the remote off the televison set.

Santana and Brittany looked at eachother in confusion. They had no idea what was going on.

"Oh.." Both girls attention went back to Quinn, "I saved the bed" She pointed to the bed next to her, "for you guys. Obviously you two will be sleeping in the same bed together." She said rolling her eyes as she sat back on her bed.

"That was very nice of you Quinn." Brittany smiled back earning a dirty look from the other blonde making her grin drop back into a frown.

"What the hell is that suppost to mean?" Santana put both her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing...I bet you guys sleep in the same bed all the time. Having a fun time having sex.. if that's even possible for girls to do!" Quinn sarcasticly spit out.

Santana's eyes went wide, "Where is this all coming from?" She growled out.

"Yeah plus we haven't even had sex before!" Brittany yelled out.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me Santana! I know all about you and Brittany! I know about you two dating!" Quinn voice cracked a little.

The room instantly went silent. Neither Brittany or Santana expected Quinn to find out about them.

Santana walked over to the bed next to Quinn and sat down, "Quinn..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we all were like sisters! Well that'd be wierd now but still! We've known eachother since elementary school!" Quinn choked out. She felt a tear slip from her eye and onto the magazine infront of her.

"I..." before she could finish the sentence there was a knock at the door. It was probably a noise complaint from all the yelling that just occured.

Brittany, who was closest to the door, opened it revealing Coach Sylvester and a man, "This is Doctor Jones. He works at the hotel and is going to check you, Santana."

Santana nodded as Dr. Jones moved toward her.

"I'm going to go." Quinn whispered before running out of the hotel room.

"Okay, i need you to look up." The doctor asked before looking examining her.

After a few more minutes Dr. Jones stood up, "Just what I thought."

"What is it Doc?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"She has a mild concussion, not that bad. She will need to be on bed rested for today and tomorrow but she will be good after that." Dr. Jones concluded as he put his hands in his pockets.

Coach Sylvester crossed her arms, "The competition is on Wednesday and today is Saturday so is she able to compete?"

Dr. Jones nodded, "She should be good by then. Just keep a good eyes on her and things should be good."

Each of them said 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to Dr. Jones as he left the room.

"Okay, no fooling around for you, Santana. I need you in good condition by Wednesday. Keep an eyes on her Brittany." She said before leaving them by themselves.

Brittany walked over to Santana sitting down next to her. She stayed quiet, laying herself back.

Santana turned to face her, "Britt, it's okay."

Brittany shook her head and let a few tears slip, "No, its not." She choked out. "Quinn hates us and I made you get a concussion! I always cause bad stuff to happen! I wouldn't be suprised if you just dumped me now, I would."

Santana layed back so she was right next to the blonde, "Hey, hey. Look at me Britt." She reached over lifting Brittany's chin up so she was looking into her eyes. "I would never dump you. I'd have to be mentally crazy to give up someone as special as you. I ment it when I said I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Brittany felt more tears escape her eyes, "Really?" She whispered out.

Santana smiled, "Really." She leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips with her own. "And for Quinn, we'll fix things with her, okay?"

Brittany nodded before leaning her head in again for another soft kiss, "I love you, San. I really really love you."

Santana gave a big smile. She could literally feel her heart beat faster, "Here." She grabbed Brittany's hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that?"

Brittany felt her hand vibrate, "Yeah, your hearts beating really fast."

"That's what you do to me, Britt. I love you so much, you don't even understand." Santana picked up the blonde's hand from her chest and brought it to her lips giving it a small kiss.

Brittany pulled her hand away replacing it with her lips, "I love you, too." She mummbled.

Quinn stood outside of their doorway hearing their conversation. She was still mad at the two girls but she had to admit, they had the most beautiful type of relationship she had ever scene. Even if it was a secret.


	17. Vanessa

**Hey guys! I'm back! I would have updated sooner but I had total writers block! But I got my crap together and my mind started working again! So heres a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own Glee..**

* * *

><p><strong>"Vanessa" Chapter 17<strong>

Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she came out of a deep sleep. The sun shinning through the cracks of the blinds let her know that it was morning. She didn't even realize she fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was crying to Santana about the mess she thought she created and the sweet lady kisses they shared afterward. She guessed all the crying tired her out.

"Mmmm." She heard a mummble from the bed next to her.

Brittany looked over and found Quinn burried under the covers of her bed. She must of come back into the room once both her and Santana fell asleep. Brittany felt a frown appear on her face when she remembered that Quinn was upset with them. She didn't like it when people were mad, upset, or dissapointed in her. That's why she tries her best to be nice and get along with everybody. It's less drama in her life.

She was broken out of thought when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her in making her smile.

"Good morning." Santana greeted her in a raspy voice.

Brittany turned around in her embrace so she was facing her and giggled, "Morning." She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the latina's lips.

"You fell alseep on me last night." Santana mummbled into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Brittany layed her head down on the pillow, "Sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

Santana gave her a smirk, "So..." She whipped her leg around Brittany's other thigh so she was now straddling her, "let's finish." She leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips into her own.

"Mmmmm." Brittany hummed out before pushing her away. "We can't, San."

Santana sat up on her giving her a confused look, "Why?"

Brittany looked over to the bed next to her, "Were not alone..."

Santana followed the direction she looked over at and saw a sleeping Quinn, "Ohhh, yeah your right." She slid off of her and went back in the position she was in before. It wouldn't have been the best idea to get their mac on when Quinn was in the room. There was enough tension between them.

"How's your head?" Brittany brushed away a few stray hairs that were in the latina's face.

Santana gave a small shrug, "It doesn't really hurt. I'm not feeling my best but it's feels a thousand times better then yesterday."

"That's good." Brittany smiled and moved closer to her, "I wanna snuggle."

Santana opened up her arms so the blonde could cuddle into her, "Then come snuggle."

Once situated in the latina's arms she dug her face into her chest, "Mmmmm. It's so nice to finally lay with eachother without parents or anybody interupting."

"I know." Santana whispered before giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

All three girls sprang up when they heard pounding on the door and Sue shouting on the other side, "Wake up! It's 8:00! Everybody down stairs for breakfast and then were starting practice at exactly 9! Lets go!"

Brittany gave out a sigh, "And, I spoke too soon."

Giving out a giggle, Santana flipped the bed sheets off of them, "Let's get up, I'm starving."

It was little awkward as they were getting dressed to start their day. It was probably because Quinn still wasn't talking to them. The green eye'd blonde would walk from her suitcase to the bathroom with out making any sounds or eye contact to either of them. She acted like they didn't even exist.

This made Brittany look down and frown which really concurned Santana.

"Hey, things will clear up. They always do." She then grabbed the blonde's hand, leading her to the door.

Opening the door, Brittany lead them to the hallway, "I hope your right."

They took the elevator down into the lobby. There were a few Cheerios sitting at the table with their faces digged down into their folded arms. The others were up at the breakfast bar grabbing food to fill them up.

Brittany pulled Santana by the arm up to the breakfast bar, "San! Look! They have pancakes!"

Pancakes were like a golden food to Brittany. She could eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if she wanted too. Though her parents didn't think it was appropriate, breakfast food was only for breakfast.

Santana giggled, "Go get your pancakes, Britt. I'm going to have some waffles."

"Pancake hater.." Brittany whispered with a smile as she walked towards the pancakes.

Santana shook her head with a laugh, "Britt, there like the same thing only with squares!"

Once both of them gathered their seprate meals they made their way to an empty table to sit at.

"This table free to sit at?"

Both of them looked up reavealing a tired looking Chelsea and Lilly.

Brittany tapped on the table, "Yeah, go ahead."

"So did you guys hear that loud yelling yesterday? It came from our floor. I guess some Cheerios didn't like who they were roomed with." Lilly said as she took a seat next to Santana.

The two younger girls glanced at eachother, "Yeah, that was our room.."

Lilly's eyes went a little wider, "What the hell happened?"

Santana put her fork down beside her plate, "I guess Quinn found out about Britt and I. I guess shes pissed at us for not telling her."

Chelsea nodded her, "Do you know how she found out?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Not a clue."

Chelsea looked over at Brittany, "You?"

Brittany shook her head as she continued to stuff her mouth with pancakes.

Lilly started to push her seat back so she could stand up, "Well I'm going to get some breakfast real quick. Chels, you coming?"

Chelsea stood up out of her aswell, "Yeah, lets go."

The two older girls left leaving Brittany and Santana by themselves.

Santana looked over at Brittany and started to laugh, "Britt, your going to choke if you keep on shoving them into your mouth."

Brittany shook her head is dissaproval, "Soo good.." She took her last bite and wiped her mouth, "I'm going to marry whoever created these pancakes."

"Oh, really? Then I guess I'll just have to find another beautiful blonde to spend my life with." Santana folded up her arms so it looked like she was annoyed, though she could feel a smile tugging on her lips.

Brittany put her napkin down, "Sanny, I'm only kidding." She then looked around to see if anyone was overhearing them, "You know I want you and only you."

Santana couldn't hide her smile anymore, "I know."

After everyone finished their breakfast they were lead out into the Hotel's court yard.

"Santana! Over here." Coach Sylvester waved her over.

Santana jogged over to her coach, "Yeah Coach?"

"You know your not participating in practice today.."

"What? Why? I feel fine coach! My head doesn't even hurt!" Santana was not happy about this. She knew she felt fine and she was ready to practice.

Coach Sylvester folder her arms, "I'm sorry Santana. Dr. Jones said your on bed rest until tomorrow. I don't want you screwing yourself up today and making your brain dumber then it already is."

Santana took a deep breath a nodded. She knew her coach was right, well except for the dumber part. Though it is Sue Sylvester so it wouldn't be normal if you didn't get an insult like that.

"Okay, now that this is settled," She went to grab her whistle from around her neck. "Crap, I left my whistle in the lobby!"

Santana gave a short sigh. "Well since I can't practice I'll go grab it for you."

Coach Sylvester nodded her head, "Well hurry up, I don't want to damage my vocal chords from yelling at these girls for messing up, since I have to scream because I don't have my whistle."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yes coach."

She started to speed walk through the doors and made her way into the hotel. She wasn't really paying attention to anything because she was still a little aggrivated because she couldn't participate in practice. Or was it because she couldn't participate in practice with Brittany? Well in either way she was still mad about it.

All of a sudden she felt herself knock into another force making her fall right on her butt. She looked up and saw a blonde haired girl probably about the same age as her lying in the same position a few feet infront of her. Her eyes were a mixture green and blue. She couldn't deny that the girl was gorgous.

"I am so sorry!" The blonde girl said as she stood up and reached for Santana's hand to help her up.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention, sorry." Santana appoligized as she took the other girls hand, pulling herself up.

"Don't be sorry. It's not very common for me to knock into such beautiful girls." The blonde girl bit her lip and she looked Santana up and down.

Santana felt her cheeks get hot and she looked down at the ground.

The blonde girl gave out a small gasp."Wow, i totally forgot to introduce my self! My names Vanessa."

Santana looked back up at Vanessa, "I'm Santana."

Vanessa smirked at her, "Santana. I like that name. So what are you in Pittsburgh for?"

Santana itched at her arm, "Well I'm here for a cheerleading competition."

Vanessa's smile went huge, "Oh my god! Me too! Who's team are you on?"

Santana smiled back at her, "William McKinley High School Cheerios."

Vanessa's mouth dropped, "Seriously? Wow. Your guys have won nationals 5 times in a row!"

Santana laughed at her expression, "Where are you from?"

"Jackson High School Sharks, but i dout you guys have heard of us. Though were from Ohio, you guys are too, right?"

Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"Well i better get back to the squad, but before I do." She grabbed a sharpy out of her pocket and a napkin from the counter. She started to write something down. "Here's my number. Call any time and I mean anytime soon." She gave Santana a wink before handing her the napkin.

Santana took a deep breath as she looked down at the napkin in her hand and took a deep breath.


	18. You left your key

**Hey guys! I had a total brain storm of ideas to make this chapter and I knew I had to get them down quick! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"You left you key" Chapter 18<strong>

_"Well i better get back to the squad, but before I do." She grabbed a sharpy out of her pocket and a napkin from the counter. She started to write something down. "Here's my number. Call any time and I mean anytime soon." She gave Santana a wink before handing her the napkin._

_Santana took a deep breath as she looked down at the napkin in her hand._

As she looked down at the napkin she was processing what has just happened in her mind. "Wait! Vanessa!" She called out to the blonde who was walking in a different direction.

Vanessa turned around with a smirk and whispered to herself, "This is too easy." She skipped back over to Santana, "Couldn't be away from me for a second, huh?"

Santana shook her head as she handed back the napkin, "I can't take this."

Vanessa looked down to the napkin being pushed her way, "Wait, I thought you were.. you know. My gaydar totally went off around you.."

She gave out a short laugh, "No, I am. It's just I have a girlfriend..."

"Ohh..." Vanessa bit her lip. "I should've known a gorgous girl like you would've been taken... Well too bad she's not here.." Vanessa began to smirk again.

"Actually she is.. she's out in the court yard with the rest of the team practicing.." Santana was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with this girl trying to lead her on.

"Hmmm..." Vanessa looked back up at the latina, "Well she better keep you close, just incase somebody tries to steal you."

"Yeah, well, I came in here to grab my coaches whistle so I'm going to go now.." Santana tried to hand back the napkin but was objected.

Vanessa waved both of her hands, "No keep it, you'll need it eventually." She gave her a wink before heading into a different direction, "I'll see you around, Santana." She made sure to lower her voice as she said _Santana._

Santana shook her head, "Oh boy." She stuffed the napkin in her hoodie pocket and made her way into the lobby.

After she found the whistle she made her way back into the court yard with Coach Sylvester and the rest of the Cheerios.

Coach Sylvester gave Santana a scowl, "Took you long enough! I bet you my vocal chords are as damaged as that Glee Club! What were you doing in there?"

Thankfully Santana created a lie while coming back to the court yard, "I couldn't find it anywhere but turns out it was around the door mans neck."

Sylvester grabbed the whistle out of her hands, "Theif! I'll have him fired for trying to steal my whistle! Does he know this is a customized whistle? I got it as a present for being a 5 time winning nationals coach!"

Santana and probably everyone else in the world has heard the story about her whistle. She just nodded her head, acting like she was interested.

After what seemed the hours, practice had finally finished. It was around 11:00 am. Brittany walked over to Santana who was sitting on a bench with her eyes closed. She sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Eww, Britt. Your all sweaty!" Santana tried to push her off but Brittany had a tight grip on her.

She brought her mouth to Santana's ear and started to whisper, "You know you like."

"Britt! People will see if you keep trying to seduce me!" She finally got out of the blonde's grip and looked around to see if there were any witnesses.

Brittany let out a giggle, "Babe, everyone is already back in the hotel."

Santana took a deep breath, "Well, if Quinn found out then anybody can. I'm not ready to be known as Santana the lesbian freak.."

"My lesbian freak, actually." Brittany added playfully which lead to a glare from Santana. "Come on, lets go back to our room. I wanna get a shower."

Santana stood up with Brittany and started walking back into the hotel. Brittany lightly smacked the latina's ass everytime nobody was looking, ending each time with a glare from her. "Come on, Britt. Quit messing around."

Brittany pulled down her lower lip into a pout because she knew Santana could never resist it.

"Don't give me that pout...Britt, stop. Fine!" Santana started to giggle after cracking.

Once they got back to their room Santana layed down, spreading herself across the bed. The bathroom door flew open showing Quinn in a towel.

"Are you done in there? I need a shower." Brittany asked as she bent down to take off her shoes.

Quinn just nodded her head and walked over to her suitcase, picking out what to wear.

"Kay," Brittany responded taking off her sweatshirt and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Santana sat back up and looked over at Quinn, "Are we going to talk or what?"

"There's nothing to talk about.." Quinn took out her clothes from the suitcase, "Could you maybe look away? I don't want you to see me naked since your playing for the other team and everything..."

Santana made both her hands into fists, "Are you fucking serious, Quinn? Quit being such a know it all bitch! You think that it's easy being inlove with your bestfriend? You think I chose to be this? You know I would have loved to tell you, but I didn't because I knew you would act like this! You ditched Alyssa, Katie, and Marissa just because they didn't make the squad so I knew for a fact you would ditch me if you knew about this!"

Quinn stood there with her jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting that to come out of her. "San..."

"Don't call me that!" Santana hissed at her. She could feel tears of anger running down her face.

Quinn walked over to her, still in towel, "I wouldn't of ditched you.."

"You may want to get dressed. You know, so I don't try to come on to you or anything..." Santana glared at the ground as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just mad. I didn't know you felt like that.." Quinn sat next to her on the bed.

"Well you tend to only care about yourself instead of your friends..." Santana stood up and walked out of the room. "Tell Britt i'm in Chelsea and Lilly's room."

Santana didn't even look back for a response, she just left. She walked down a few doors until she found their room. As she reached to knock the door swung open. "Oh, hey Hilary." Santana greeted her. Hilary was Lilly and Chelsea's roommate.

Hilary gave her a bright smile, "Hey! I'm just going down to the pool to relax. You looking for Chels and Lil?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah! Are they in the room?"

"Yeah." She fully opened the door, "Well I'm gonna go, see you around!" She walked past Santana and to her destination.

"San! Whats up?" Lilly called her from across the room as she layed on the bed. Chelsea was standing infront of the mirror sitting on the dresser brushing out her just showered hair.

"Just another fight with Quinn." Santana breathed out as she sat on the bed next to Lilly.

"Again?" Chelsea asked as she put her hair brush down.

Santana nodded her head, "I flipped out on her..."

Lilly sat up, "What did you say?"

"Well," Santana started, "Do you remember Alyssa, Marissa, and Katie?"

Both Lilly and Chelsea shook their heads.

"Exactly! Quinn ditched them in the summer because they didn't make the squad!" Santana threw her hands in the air, "Bestfriends since first grade! Ditched because they didn't make the squad! Atleast Britt and I stayed in touch with them! She acts like they don't even exist! I didn't want to tell her because if she did that to them, I know she'd have the guts to do it to me.."

Chelsea and Lilly looked shocked, "Are you serious?" Lilly shook her head, "That's messed up!"

Santana stood up, "I know, like my day is already messed up! This girl Vanessa tried to give me her number.."

Chelsea sat down in Santana's spot, "Did you take it?"

Santana looked down, "I tried to give it back, but she denied. So I just stuffed it in my hoodie.."

Lilly then stood up, "Santana! Throw it away, now! If Brittany knows your even have another girls number on you she'll be crushed!"

"I know, i'll do that now," She reached into the hoodies pocket but felt nothing, "It's not in here!"

"Well then thats good!" Chelsea stood up with the rest of them, "You don't have it which means you can't call her."

"I never was going to.." Santana stated, "But if I don't have it then that means I left it back in my room! Brittany is in there!"

Lilly gave out a fake laugh, "Well you better go and find it before she does!"

Santana ran out of the room and down the hall. She had to find it before Brittany did. Once she found her room she reached for the key but it wasn't there, "Damn it!" She pounded on the door, "Open up!"

The door opened revealing Brittany in a towel, "You left your key.."

"I know." Santana walked past her and looked for the napkin. When she found it her heart dropped. There is was, sitting on her bed...opened. "Brittany..."

"Who's Vanessa?" Brittany asked in a whisper as if she was about to break into pieces.


	19. Bitch Calling

**Hey guys! My internet is acting stupid so I wanted to get this chapter up before it went down again... So here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>"Bitch Calling" Chapter 19<strong>

_"I know." Santana walked past her and looked for the napkin. When she found it her heart dropped. There is was, sitting on her bed...opened. "Brittany..."_

_"Who's Vanessa?" Brittany asked in a whisper as if she was about to break into pieces._

Santana walked closer to Brittany, "Babe, it's not what it looks like... I swear!"

Brittany moved farther away from Santana and heavyed her whisper, "No! Don't come any closer! Don't call me babe! Why do you have another girls number?"

"I tried to give it back to her! She wouldn't take it! I was about to throw it away, I promise!" Santana felt tears streaming down her face. Knowing the fact that she could loose Brittany right now was terrifying. She loved her more than anything in the world.

Brittany closed her eyes and sat on Quinn's bed, "Are you behind honest with me?"

"Yes," Santana whispered out. "You are the most important thing in my life! The last thing I would do is give you up! Your my one and only, Brittany! It will always be you! I don't want this Vanessa girl! I even told her I had a girlfriend."

Brittany opened her eyes, "Okay."

"Okay?" Santana copied her answer into a question.

Brittany nodded her head, "Relationships are suppost to be about trust and I believe you."

"You don't even understand how much I love you!" She yelled as she ran over to Brittany pulling her into a hug.

Giving out a giggle, Brittany hugged her back, "I love you, too. You better tell this Vanessa girl to stay away from you before I go Lima Frights on her."

"Babe, It's Lima Heights." Santana pulled away the hug, using her thumb to wipe away the blonde's tears.

All of a sudden Lilly came running into the room, "Santana isn't cheating on you! I swear! She just told us the whole story!"

Both Santana and Brittany started laughing. "I know." Brittany stood up. "Santana already told me."

Lilly put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, "So your saying...I ran the whole way here...just to see that...you guys are fine? Fuck, your lucky i'm a good friend!"

Santana got up and walked over to Lilly, giving her a pat on the back, "Totally. Your a good friend."

Chelsea then walked into the room holding her stomach as she busted out laughing.

Santana and Brittany looked at her in confusion, "What's so funny?"

Chelsea finally caught her breath, "As Lilly was running down here.." She started laughing again, "wait hold on.." She caught her breath again, "She fell right on her face, but got up again."

Lilly turned around a glared at her, "Really? You had to tell them?"

Chelsea began laughing again as she nodded her head.

Lilly crossed her arms, "Keep laughing, no sex for two weeks.."

Chelsea's eyes went wide and instantly stopped laughing.

"Good." Lilly gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Well that was awkward."

"Yeah, well i'm going to go now.. glad you guys made up, peace!" Chelsea turned around and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her.

"Now about Vanessa, do you want to tell her yourself?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Brittany tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"You know." Santana walked over to the their bed and picked up the napkin, "Call her and tell her to back off because I have the most beautiful and perfect girlfriend already by my side?"

Brittany's eyes lit up with a smile, "Yes! Can I use my phone? I don't want her having your number after this..."

Santana nodded, "Sure thing babe." She gave Brittany a quick peck before handing her the napkin.

Brittany walked over and grabbed her phone off the night stand. She read the numbers off the napkin, dialing them into her phone. "It's ringing!"

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Hi is this Vanessa?" Brittany made sure to use a sharp tone when saying _Vanessa._

"Yeah, it is. Who is calling?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Oh, I think you remember Santana? Cheerio?"

She could literally hear her smirk on the other line, "That sexy latina? How could I forget? Did she finally realize that she wants me?"

Brittany felt like gagging, "Eww, no. She just wants you to know she's not interested, nor will she ever be."

Vanessa gave out a laugh, "What are you, her mom?"

"Actually.." Brittany felt her blood boiling, "I'm her girlfriend. You know, the girl who Santana is madly inlove with and wouldn't give up for a slutty girl like, i don't know, you?"

"Oh really?" Vanessa growled back, "She couldn't keep her eyes off me when we touched eachother in the lobby."

Brittany's eyes darted over to Santana and moved the phone away from her, "You touched her in the lobby?"

Santana furiously shook her head, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into her, thats it!"

Brittany brought the phone back up to her ear, "I wouldn't call bumping into eachother, touching. Unless thats the only type of action you get...which is quite understandable since your going after other girls girlfriends."

"Not other girls girlfriends.." She paused, "Just yours.."

"You fucking bitch!" Brittany yelled through the phone, "Where the fuck are you located because I'm going the beat the shit out of you and make you choke on your fucking pom poms!"

"Brittany, call down!" Santana yelled as she held tightly on to her girlfriend. Brittany was never the type of girl who swore so this was serious.

"I can tell Santana's with you." Vanessa spoke through the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Brittany growled through her teeth.

Vanessa let a laugh slip out of her, "I'm down at the hotel's pool. Oh and if your both coming make sure Santana wears a bikini, I'd love to see her body in one.."

Brittany hung up her phone and through it on the bed. "That bitch is going to die!" She started speed walking towards door.

Santana grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into her embrace, "Where are you going?"

She tried to wiggle out of Santana's arms, "To the pool so I can drown Vanessa!"

"Oh no your not!" Santana tightened her grip on the blonde, "It's not worth it, babe."

Brittany squeazed her eyes shut, "I hate her!"

"I know." She kissed the top of her girlfriends head, "It's not worth it. Remember, I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Some stupid girl won't change that."

Brittany stopped fighting a relaxed in Santana's arms, "Yeah, I guess your right. But if I do see her I will knock her lights out.."

Santana giggled, "So maybe calling her wasn't the best idea..."

"You think?" Brittany laughed along with her.

Santana smirked at her, "Though seeing that side of you was so hott! I literally just wanted to push you up against the wall and I have my way with you!"

"Then do it," Brittany whispered in a husky tone.

Santana span Brittany around and pushed her onto the wall next to the door and growled, "Your so fucking beautiful!" She attached her lips to the blondes.

Brittany released a moan when Santana slipped her tongue into her mouth. They haven't had a heated make out session in a while.

Their tongues battled against eachother roughly. Brittany reached down and tugged on Santana's hoodie, "off." She mummbled into her lips.

They drew apart for a brief moment so Santana could rip her hoodie off, then reattached their lips.

The door flew open making Santana jump back, "What the hell?"

"Sorry." Quinn apoligized. She was holding onto her hand, "Damn this hurts like hell!"

"What did you do?" Brittany asked walking towards her.

Quinn pulled her hand into her chest, "Some bitch was talking crap on Brittany I guess. She didn't say your name but she said 'Santana the cheerio's girlfriend.' She said something about fighting you and making Santana hers? So I kind of punched her in the face..."

Brittany had the biggest smile on her face, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, "It was the least I could do for being such a bitch towards you both... could you ever forgive me?"

Brittany looked over at Santana with a pout only to see Santana nodd her head with a smile, "We forgive you!"

Quinn looked over at Santana who was smiling as big as herself, "Are we cool? I really am sorry. I would have never ditched you... Your like my sister, both of you."

Santana nodded and walked over to her, "Were cool. So is your hand okay?"

Quinn held her hand out and moved her fingers, "It stings alot but not enough to be broken. It's just a little red, it'll feel better later."

Brittany started doing a happy dance along with singing, "Were all friends again, Quinn didn't break her hand. Vanessa got punched in the face, the bitch deserved it in the first place. Yeah...!"

Quinn and Santana started busting out laughing as they watched Brittany. They were all finally friends again. Now that their fight was resolved the only thing they had to worry about was winning this competition to become a 6 time winning nationals team. No pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a new story up called "As long as we had eachother" up, and I wanted you guys to go check out the intro and see if I should go through with it. I won't be able to full-time update it until I'm atleast 34th or half done with this story. **

**Thanks!**

**-R**

**-R**


	20. Ducky Tour

**Wow, longest chapter I've written! I apologize for not updating in like a week. I've been busy with getting ready for school and everything, though I don't want to go back at all. I dout sophmore year of high school will be any better then freshmen year haha. The only good part is Glee coming back September 13th! So excited! I pre-ordered Season 3 last week and I'm still waiting for it... :/ But soon! Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ducky Tour" Chapter 20<strong>

Santana was woken up out of sleep with a smack to her face, literally. She sprung up and looked down to the two girls sleep on each side of her. Brittany was on her left side, arms wrapped around her waist and head laying on her chest, while Quinn was on her right, laying spread out like a star fish. It was obviously Quinn who had attacked her by her position.

Last night, after the girls had made up they decided to cuddle up and watch Finding Nemo, Brittany's request, on Quinn's bed to make up lost time. The last part Santana remembered was the turtle scene and Brittany repeating the lines 'Totally Dude' over and over again. She guessed she just knocked out from there.

"Quinn." She whispered trying to wake the blonde up. "Quinn!" She whipered louder this time flicking her on the nose.

"Ow, bitch!" Quinn shot up holding her nose. "What the hell?"

"Shhh!" Santana shushed her, "Britt's still sleeping."

"And you wake me up to tell me your girlfriend's sleeping? How interesting, care to tell me more?" She sarcasticly replied but then gave a small smile.

Santana gave her a smirk,"Of course, isn't she just sexy when she's sleeping?"

Quinn chuckled and decided to play along, "Totally, she even looked better when I banged her back in 7th grade. Fine piece of meat."

Santana's smirk turned into a straight line and smacked Quinn's arm, "Not cool."

"I'm kidding!" She held threw her hands in the air, "I would never do that!"

"Now your saying you wouldn't bang my girlfriend? What is she not pretty enough?"

"San! I didn't mean..." Quinn was cut off by the smirk that reformed on Santana's lips, "I hate you, you know that?" She began laughing again.

"Love you too." Santana smiled at her, "Now, we don't have cheer practice today right?"

Quinn shook her head, "Coach said we could rest today and hang out in the city."

"Good." Santana wiggled out of Brittany's grip and walked over to the desk, sitting down. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"Yeah," Quinn hopped off the bed, walked over to her suitcase, and grabbed her notebook laptop, "Why do you need it?"

Santana took the laptop from Quinn's hands, "I want to see if there are any activities to do in this town for Britt, I don't want to be stuck in this hotel. It caused us enough problems.." After the fights with Quinn and Vanessa stirring stuff up she wanted out of there. She just wanted some girl time with her girl.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "I know. Damn, I never knew one little trip could cause such a disaster."

"This is perfect!" Santana cheered quietly. Brittany was still alseep and she didn't want to wake her. She wanted to keep this activity she was planning a secret, she knew Brittany loved suprises. "How would a ducky tour of Pittsburgh sound? She loves the city and ducks!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "A ducky tour? Why is it called a ducky tour?"

Santana scanned over the website, "The bus or whatever you call it goes both on land and in water, so it's like half car half boat. Do you think Brittany will like it?"

Quinn smiled and patted Santana's shoulder, "She'll love it."

"Do you want to come with us?" Santana looked up at her.

Shaking her head, Quinn gave her smile, "I wish I could but coach wants me to help her with the final touches of the routine, since she bumped me up to full captain and everything."

"Oh my god!" Santana yelled and she jumped up and hugged her, "Congradulations!"

Quinn laughed and tightly hugged her back, "Don't worry, you and Britt are still co-captain, we still run this team."

Santana felt so happy. Not a forceful happy but one she created on her own. She had her bestfriend back, she had an amazing girlfriend, and there was no more fighting between any of them.

"What's going on?" A raspy voice asked from the bed across the room. Brittany rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Santana let go of Quinn and shut the laptop screen, "Baby, your up." She smiled, walking over to the bed and sat down.

"Mhmm." Brittany mummbled leaning into Santana. "Cuddle with me."

Santana giggled as Brittany pulled her down, snuggling into her.

Quinn felt like she was intruding in their moment so she walked over to the bathroom, "Well I'm going to go get a shower soo.." She walked in and shut the door behind her.

Brittany layed her head on Santana's chest,"So what were you and Quinn doing?"

"Just talking about your suprise later." Santana smiled wide because she knew Brittany's reaction would be great.

Brittany picked her head up so she was face to face with Santana, "Suprise? What suprise? I love suprises!" She squealed and kissed Santana full on the lips.

Santana pulled back with a giggle, "I know you do, babe. But I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a suprise."

Brittany swung her leg over Santana's hip so she was straddling her, "I love you so much!" She grabbed the latina's neck and crashed their lips together, "Your the best girlfriend ever!" Brittany mummbled, vibrating against Santana's lips.

After a 20 minute make out session, Quinn got out of the shower letting Brittany jump in and get one. During the time, Santana walked over to Chelsea and Lilly's room and told them about her plan. They thought it was a brilliant idea. They even agreed to go with them as a double date.

She also had them call the tour place to check in, they always seemed to be busy so it sounded like the best idea. She didn't want to go there only to be turned down, it would crush Brittany. And, if it crushed Brittany she would have probably crushed the workers, never being allowed in Pittsburgh again. That wouldn't be good, though it's not like she would ever return. Okay, maybe she would if Brittany begged her to.

After a shower and finding the right outfit, all of the girls were ready to go. Once all four of them were standing in the hotel's lobby Santana pulled a bandana out of her pocket, "Here Britt, put this around your eyes."

Brittany jumped up and clapped her hands, "This is so exciting! I've always seen this in movies! Blind folding people and then seeing a magical suprise when they take it off! Okay, can you do it for me?"

Santana giggled at her enjoyment, "Sure thing." She stood behind her, wrapping the folded bandana around her eyes. "It's not to tight is it?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just I can't see a thing.."

"That's the point, Britt." Lilly added laughing.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Chelsea asked, growing tired of waiting. She didn't want to admit it but she was extremely excited about this ducky tour.

"Alright!" Brittany squealed, "Let's go!" She looped her arm around Santana's, letting her lead the way.

It took atleast fifteen minutes longer then they expected. Brittany kept on jumping around which lead to her tripping over gaps in the sidewalk. Santana told her to relax a little but that wasn't going to happen. If there was a suprise involved, relaxed Brittany would not exist. Luckly, Santana had a feeling that would happen so they left a half an hour early, so they had 15 minutes to spare.

"Oh my god were here!" Chelsea squealed as she pulled on Lilly's arm.

Lilly got caught off gaurd and lost her balance, "Damn, Chels. Why so excited?"

"I'm not," Chelsea tried to play off, "I'm excited for Brittany."

"Can i please take these off?" Brittany begged, squeazing Santana's arm that was looped in hers.

Santana giggled, "Yeah." She let go of Brittany's arm and pulled the blind fold off.

Brittany looked around with wide eyes, "Where are we?" She then spot something that made her give a huge smile, "Ducky Tour? Oh my god! San! How did you know?" She jumped into her gilrfriends arms. "I wanted to take the ducky tour so badly! I didn't want to ask you because I know your not a big fan of ducks but this is amazing!"

Santana held the blonde in her arms, "Anything for you, baby. I love you." She pulled her back so she could observe the smile on her girlfriend. Knowing that she caused it made her feel amazing. She would do anything for this girl.

Brittany pulled there faces together into a deep kiss. She loved Santana so much. This was the best suprise in the world. Even better when her parents suprised her by taking her to a petting zoo to see the unicorns.

She then realized she was in public and pulled back fast, "San, I'm so sorry. I know you don't like..."

Santana pulled Brittany's face back down to hers and connected their lips once again. Sure she was suprised but she didn't care. It's not like anyone she knew was around. "I don't care, I don't even know anybody here."

Brittany smiled at her, "Your the best, you know that?" She lightly kissed her again.

Chelsea and Lilly gave out fake coughs, "Yeah, were still not here or anything.."

"I don't care.." Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm going to get the tickets for us, the tour starts in ten minutes."

Everyone got their tickets and used the ladder to climb on the bus. The bus had a roof over most of the seats except for the very back. Brittany begged to sit on the outside part so she could look up at the building. Obviously the girls obeyed because this was all for Brittany.

The tour guide man told them about the history of Pittsburgh, which bored the hell out of Santana. He talked about U.S Steel Tower and other skyscrapers located in the city. Everytime they would go past a restraunt full of people he would have the whole bus quack at them, literally. Brittany would lean over the railing and give her biggest quack which earned big smiles and a few confused looks for pedestrains.

They were informed about how back in the day the town was full of smoke for factories surrounding the town. If you walked in the city with a white shirt, you would walk out with a grayish yellowish one after. It was pretty discusting.

Brittany leaned over to Santana, "Don't ever smoke Santana, or I won't kiss you.."

Santana giggled, "I will never smoke because I couldn't last a day without your kisses." She leaned in and pecked Brittany's lips.

Brittany was most excited when they passed Heinz Field, home of the Pittsburgh Steelers. The stadium wasn't that fancy like the PNC baseball Pirates stadium was but it was still nice. Brittany fist pumped the whole entire time as they passed it.

"Sixburgh bitches!" Brittany yelled out, which earned a loud laugh from the three girls.

An older woman turned, facing the blonde, "Excuse me, my daughter is 7 and she doesn't need to be surrounded by your swearing.."

Santana inched closer to the woman, "Then get off the bus. My girlfriend and I live in a free country, get over it."

The lady's eyes went wide when Santana said _girlfriend_ and whispered to herself, "What has this world come to?"

Obviously Santana heard and took it very offensively, "Excuse me? The next time you repeat that you won't have your front teeth!"

Brittany grabbed onto her and pulled her back, "Baby relax, she's not worth it."

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Today was for Brittany and fighting with someone would ruin it. "Okay," She whispered to Brittany and leaned into her hold.

Finally, they had reached water. That's probably why it was called the 'Ducky' tour because ducks go in both water and land. Though Santana wouldn't mind if they loosed the quacking noise they did every minute of the tour.

"Okay, who want's to drive the boat?" The tour man asked as he put the boat in neutral.

A few little kids hands shot up, mostly ages 5 to 10. Brittany's hand also shot up, "Me!" She screamed out with a smile.

Everyone looked back at her wierd before turning back around. "Okay, how about we have all of the young kids go first," The man said as she waved a little girl to come up.

After the last little kid drove the boat the tour guide sat back in the drivers seat, "Okay, now do you see those bridges over there?"

"Wait, what about me?" Brittany asked with a small pout. She really wanted a turn to drive the ducky bus.

He gave out a laugh that angered Santana, "Arn't you a little old?"

Brittany looked down, "I'm only 15..."

"Hey!" Santana stood up out of her seat, "She wants to drive the boat so let her drive the boat!" She gave the man a death stare that made him shiver.

"Okay." He nodded as he waved Brittany up to the front of the bus. "Just sit here and drive the boat."

Brittany's never driven a boat before so she was a little nervous, she didn't want to wreck it. She pressed the gas and made them gun foward.

"Woah there, easy." The man grabbed onto the side of the boat. "This is why we let kids who can't reach the peddle drive it, way more safe." He scoffed.

Santana didn't like the attitude this guy was giving Brittany. Today was suppost to be her day and he's ruining it. "Shut up and let her drive," She loudly growled.

The man backed off of Brittany's driving and went back to pointing things out. It was pretty clear he was afraid of the young latina. She may have been small but she had a glare that could kill.

After Brittany's driving turn was over she stood up from the drivers seat.

"Hey," The tour guide tapped on her shoulder. "Is that tall blonde with you guys?"

Brittany looked over and saw him staring at Lilly, "Yeah, that's my friend Lilly."

"How old is she?" He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "She's a senior in high school, so I guess 18."

He nodded his head with a smile, "I'm only 21 so that sounds good. You can go sit down now."

She nodded her head and walked back over to Santana, sitting next to her.

"I don't like him..." Santana sneered, "He ruined your day. This was suppost to be all about you.."

Brittany snuggled into her, "My day isn't ruined. I'm with you arn't I?"

Giving in a smile, Santana put her arms around her, "Yeah, I guess so. So what did the asshole ask you?"

Brittany started playing with Santana's fingers, "How old Lilly was. He also said he was 21, like I didn't care for his age."

Santana started laughing, "Hey Chelsea! The tour guide has an eye for your girl."

Chelsea looked up at the tour guide with a glare, "Little bitch won't touch her."

Lilly added in the laughter and wrapped her arms around Chelsea, kissing her on the cheek, "I don't want him, babe."

The tour had finally ended and everyone was climbing out of the tour bus/boat. They were all handing money to the guy as a tip for being their guide.

"Were not giving you anything. You were an asshole to my girlfriend," She hissed as she walked past him.

He looked down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with her. He then picked his head up when Lilly was infront of him, "Hey cutie."

"Hey," Lilly smiled at him.

"So I heard your 18, I'm 21 so I was thing maybe we could..." He was cut off when Lilly turned around and pulled Chelsea in for a kiss. His jaw dropped, it was the hottest thing he has ever seen, "damn."

She pulled back and smirked at the man, "Sorry, my girlfriend and I already have plans."

He just nodded with wide eyes. He was still in shock with what he had just whitnessed.

"Let's go home guys, i'm sick of these Pittsburgh perverts.." Santana rolled her eyes grabbing onto Brittany.

They all nodded and walked there way back to the hotel. It may have not been the day they planned but atleast she got to spend it with her amazing girlfriend and bestfriends. Now all they had to worry about was tomorrow's final practice and Wednesday's competition. Again, no pressure.


	21. Teamwork

**Hey guys! I had kind of a hard time writing this chapter for some reason but I think it came out pretty good. Well you'd be the judge of that haha. But I'll try my best to update more before it hits August 29th. That's when I start school and I have to have my attention towards that. But I will update whenever I have the chance! Promised! (: But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Teamwork" Chapter 21<strong>

"Get up! Be in the lobby in 15 minutes! We have a long practice today!" Coach Sylvester yelled through the door after repeatedly pounding on it.

"Damn it!" Santana whispered as she covered her face with her pillow. "It's too damn early!"

Quinn sleeply got out of her bed, "It's 10 AM San, your lucky she didn't make us get up at 8 like usual."

Santana growled into her pillow, "Fuck me."

"I thought we were going to wait?" Brittany asked rubbing Santana's arm.

Pulling the pillow off of her face, Santana looked up at girlriend, "Not literally." She then stood up out of the bed and pulled her practice clothes out of her suitcase.

"I feel pretty good." Brittany smiled as she started to get dressed, "I got like 8 hours of sleep, isn't that what your suppost to get?"

Santana pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, "Well, I was practically your pillow so no wonder why.."

"Are you okay? Your in like a pissy mood." Quinn asked, tying her shoelaces.

"Hold on, I got this," Brittany walked over to the latina and pulled her into a kiss only to have Santana deepen it.

"Mmmm.." Santana sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Quinn covered her eyes, "Seriously guys? There is so much non needed PDA in this room."

Pulling away, Brittany giggled, "When she's in her bad morning mood I give her my amazing good morning kiss to make her happy."

"I don't know if it worked just yet," Santana smirked as she tilted her head, begging for another kiss.

Brittany leaned in and kissed her again, "How about now?"

"I don't know, maybe anot... oww!" She looked at the ground and found a pillow next to her foot. "Quinn! Why did you throw that pillow at me?"

"Well I didn't want to sit her and watch you guys swallow eachother. Plus that pillow was the only thing reachable so I was like 'Hey why not throw it at you'!" Quinn replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Hey," Santana smirked, "I know you want to be all up on me and Britts because you know, were sexy as hell! But, I'm sorry to say that we have to decline."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, Santana. Your exactly right..." She then put on a devilish smile, "Ehh, well I'd probably want more of Britt tho..."

Santana's smirk dropped, "Fuck you."

"I though we already talked about that!" Quinn laughed as she headed to the door, "Now lets go, I'm hungry."

They girls made their way into the lobby with the rest of their team. Brittany made sure to have her pancakes while Santana had her waffles. Brittany still tried to argue that Santana was a hater towards pancakes, Santana didn't even fight back this time. After they finished, they made their way out to the courtyard to start practice.

"Okay! Today is not going to be like any normal practice," Coach Sylvester announced through her megaphone.

All of the Cheerio's looked at eachother in confusion. They had no idea what this non-normal practice was going to be like.

Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes, "Oh quit giving me those clueless looks. For one, this practice will be two hours longer then usual."

The girls groaned and pouted at the news of the time schedule.

"Anyways," Coach Sylvester continued. "I've observed our team and learned there is quite some tension going on?" She took a few steps back, "To win this competition we have to work together. Not as individuals but as one. We are working on teamwork for the first two hours of this practice, we are going to become a team built on partnership."

All of the girls nodded their head. Atleast it was better than running laps and puking their brains out. This practice actually may be fun.

Coach Sylvester made everyone sit in one big circle. She obviously knew that parts of the circle would be seperated by groups of friends, like how in one part it was Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Chelsea, Lilly, and Hilary all sitting on one side of it. So, after they were all seated she moved them around so they weren't sitting by who they knew best.

Santana was now sitting by a ginger cheerleader names Allison. The girl was a sophmore in her school. She wasn't very pretty but the girl could tumble. Santana wasn't really excited to get to know her because Allison had these huge brown eyes that could scare big foot off. Everytime she smiled it seemed like she was planning something evil.

Brittany on the other hand sat next to a tall brunette named Lexi. Lexi was a sophmore like Allison but with way better features. This girl was stunning. She had an amazing figure and bright baby blue eyes. Boys have actually made bets that she would work for Victoria Secrets someday. Santana was deffinitley not happy about this. Thankfully she dated most of the guys in her grade, which ment she was most likely straight.

Coach Sylvester was making them sit down, one on one, with the girl next to them. "I want you to report back to me in an hour after you've gotten to know your teammate. Understood?"

The girls nodded their heads and walked away with a teammate following. Brittany and Lexi decided to go chill in the workout room. They weren't actually going to work out it's just all the other rooms were occupied with other Cheerios.

"So your names Brittany, right?" Lexi asked as she sat down on an exercise ball.

Brittany nodded her head, "Yup, and your Lexi. I know because every single guy wants you," She joked.

"Ehhh," Lexi blushed. "I get used to it. Sometimes I just want the guys to leave me alone."

Brittany chuckled and then looked down, "Soo..."

"How about we don't make this awkward," Lexi smiled. "I'll start by talking about myself. Okay, I'm a sophmore and I'm obbsessed with shopping, my cellphone, and The Vampire Diaries."

Brittany tilted her head in confusion,"The Vampire Diaries? What's that?"

Lexi's mouth dropped, "Seriously? It's like the best show ever! It's about a love triangle between a mortal named Elena and two vampire brothers named Stefan and Damon. Elena is so damn lucky! Stefan and Damon are like the hottest vampires alive!"

Brittany nodded her head, "So kind of like twilight?"

Lexi raised her eyebrow, "Please don't ever compare twilight with The Vampire Diaries. Just don't."

Brittany nodded and then looked down, "Sorry." She didn't mean to upset the brunette.

"It's fine," Lexi smiled. "So anyways, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Brittany started, "I'm a freshman and I love to dance, I love Disney movies, and I own a cat that smokes."

Lexi squinted her eyes, "Wait? You own a cat that smokes?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, like I told him to stop but he never listens! I wanted to put him on the patch but it won't stick on through his fur.."

"Intresting..." Lexi set her hands on her knees, "Anyways, I've heard a few rumors about you.."

"Like..." Brittany added, getting her to continue.

"Well that," Lexi looked at the ground, "That you play for another team... But I totally get if it's not true. Girls can be total bitches and make stuff up like that. I just wanted to know if it was true or not."

Brittany's eyes widened at Lexi's question, "..."

Down the hall from the workout room was the lobby, where Santana and Allison went to get to know eachother. They decided to sit at one of the breakfast tables.

"Soo..." Santana started to trace her finger along the table.

"Santana right?" Allison asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah." Santana started to feel awkward having her stare at her like that, "Can you please not stare me down. It's kind of intimidating.."

Allison instantly looked down, "Sorry. Yeah, I get that alot. Some people in school call me Bug Eyes."

Santana started to feel a little bad for the girl, "Oh... I'm sorry."

Allison gave off a sigh, "It's fine. I'm used to it. It just hurts sometime, you know?"

Looking up at her, Santana nodded, "So do you want to tell me ab..." She was caught off when Allison started breaking down it tears, "Are you okay?" She frantically looked around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"Yeah..well no.." Allison wiped her eyes, "Like, it's bad enough being a ginger because everyones like 'You have no soul' and now to add on I get messed with because of my eyes! It's not my fault! It's not like I want to stare at you all day.. no offence."

"Non taken.."

"I was born with big eyes! I can't help the fact that my eyes are bigger then everyone elses! I seriously wish everyone wasn't judgemental! Like i'm a normal person! I like most of the things regular looking girls like! I like going shopping and texting like regular girls. Thats why I joined Cheerios..." She paused to take a breath, "I wanted to fit in.."

Santana looked down at her hands and bit her lip. She felt so sorry for the girl. But it also made her think about her situation. Allison is right, so many people are judgemental. Maybe if they weren't she'd feel better about being a lesbian. All of what Allison said really hit home. "People suck, don't they?"

Allison chuckled, "Yeah, they do. Look, I'm sorry about putting all that on you. It's just I need to get that out and it feels really good to know that I did. Now enough about me, what about you?"

Santana nodded with a smile, "Well as you already know i'm Santana Lopez. You've probably heard I can be a bitch."

Allison laughed and nodded. Everybody on that team knew that Santana could rip any of them into shreds. One time one of the Cheerio's almost dropped Brittany during a stunt and Santana went crazy. That's probably one of the reasons why their doing this teamwork build up.

"Hmmm.." Santana tried to think of more stuff, "I'm a latina, my parents are rich I guess you could say, and all my closest friends are on this team."

"It's Quinn and that other blonde right?" Allison asked.

Santana nodded, "Her names Brittany. She's probably the closest person to me. I'd dodge a bullet for that girl."

"I see," Allison smiled, "So she's like a sister to you?"

Santana felt disusted at that question. Brittany was nothing like a sister to her, more like a soulmate. "Uhhmm, no. I wouldn't put it that way.."

"Oh, okay." Allison was quite confused but just decided to leave it at that. She knew she struck a nerve by Santana's expression to her question.

The hour was finally up and all of the Cheerios made their way back into the courtyard. Coach Sylvester had them sit in a circle again, "Okay. As we go around the circle, I want everyone to explain what they learned about their teammate."

Most of the responses were like 'She likes to go shopping' or 'Her favorite TV show is Teen Wolf.' It was pretty expectable.

Allison's turn was up, "I learned that Santana is a total badass and she would take a bullet for her closest friends."

"Hey, don't make me sound like a softy!" Santana joked, "Okay. I learned that Allison is just like any regular cool girl. She loves to shop and text and she's totally cool to hang around."

Allison smiled at Santana's response. Nobody really tried to understand her and it felt nice to have a friend who liked her for her.

Coach Sylvester nodded, "Nice girls. Okay, your turn Brittany."

"Okay!" Brittany smiled, "I learned that Lexi isn't like every girl who is obbsessed with boys," She joked. "But she is obbsessed with shopping, her phone, and a show called The Vampire Diaries. Which is nothing like Twilight if your wondering."

"Nothing at all!" Lexi added. "Okay now my turn. I learned that Brittany is different. She has a cat that smokes and loves Disney movies. She's really cool and extremely fun to talk to. She doesn't care about what people think of her even though she said her girlfriend does. Which she won't mention to me who. Like I'm cool that your into girls and every... shit."

Everyone looked at Brittany with big eyes.

Lexi covered her mouth in shock, "I'm so sorry Brittany! I didn't mean to tell everyone that!"

Brittany looked around and saw everybody staring at her like she was some foreign creature. She stood up and sprinted back into the hotel.

"God, what the hell is wrong with me! I promised her I wouldn't tell! I feel terrible!" Lexi covered her face. She honestly didn't mean to put that out there.

Quinn looked over at Santana who was sitting there in shock. Her eyes were staring down at the ground and her jaw was dropped. Quinn decided to take action, "I'm going to go find her.."

Quinn ran inside and looked everywhere. She wasn't in the pool room, the lobby, or the workout room. She then decided to check in their hotel room. She took the stairs up and swiped the room open with her card. "Britt?"

Brittany was laying on her bed with her face stuffed in a pillow. Her shoulders were shaking which ment she was crying.

"Brittany..." Quinn walked over and sat on the bed, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry that happened."

Brittany sat up on the bed, "San..Santana is..is go..ing to hate m..me."

Quinn moved some stray hairs out of her face, "Why would Santana hate you?"

"Be..Because.." Brittany cried out, "Every...everybody knows...ab..about me! She..She's not re..ready for that!"

Quinn couldn't even imagine what this girl was going through, "Britt, does Santana love you?"

Brittany nodded her head.

"Then she won't hate you. It's not like you ment for this to come out." Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"You pro..promise?" Brittany mummbled into Quinn's shoulder.

"I promise, Britt." Quinn knew that Santana couldn't hate Brittany. No one could hate Brittany.

There were two small knocks at their door.

Quinn pulled away from the hug, "I'll go get it, okay?"

Brittany nodded as she layed back down on the bed.

Quinn walked over and opened the door.

"Is Britt in here?"

Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, she's crying really hard. She really needs you San."

Santana looked down, "I know. Can I talk to her alone?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course." She let Santana in the room and the walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Santana looked at Brittany from across the room, "Britt..."


	22. Stop the hurting

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! (: But I do apologize because it's a little shorter then usual. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Stop the hurting" Chapter 22<strong>

_"Is Britt in here?"_

_Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, she's crying really hard. She really needs you San."_

_Santana looked down, "I know. Can I talk to her alone?"_

_Quinn smiled, "Of course." She let Santana in the room and then walked out, shutting the door behind her._

_Santana looked at Brittany from across the room, "Britt..."_

Brittany hid her face in the pillow again. She didn't want to see Santana's facial expression. She knew it was a bad idea to tell Lexi but the girl said she could be trusted. She was practically forced into it when she was asked those questions. Lying was something she was never good at.

"Brittany..." Santana called out for her again. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. "Baby, please talk to me."

Brittany rolled herself over so that the back of her head rested on the pillow, "Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

Santana grabbed her hand with her own, lacing them together, "I could never hate you, Brittany. Why would I hate you?"

"Because," Brittany closed her eyes, "I know your not ready for this. Now everybody knows about me..."

Santana gave the blonde's hand a squeeze, "Well, it's not like this purposely happened. You didn't go off telling everybody about you and I. They don't even know I'm your girlfriend.."

"Yeah but," She took a deep breath, "Soon enough their going to wonder who my girlfriend is... You know how bad I am at lying. I understand if you want to end it. I don't want you to go through this."

"Look at me, Britt," She put her palm against her cheek, "No matter how hard this is going to be, we will get through this. Sure I may not be ready but I don't think I will ever be. But I would never let you go through this alone. I would be a terrible girlfriend and bestfriend to do that."

Brittany looked up at her a smiled, "I love you so much."

Santana leaned down, softly capturing the blonde's lips. Pulling away, she smiled, "I love you too."

"How are we going to do this? I can't go back down there."

Santana layed down and spooned her girlfriend, "Well luckly, coach said I could stay up here with you for an hour. But we do have to go down at 12 because we have to go through the routine. We do have competition."

Brittany flipped over so she they were face to face, "Competition? I can't focus when I have everybody hating me! This sucks! "She dug her face into the pit on the latina's neck.

"You know what I learned today?" Santana asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"What?"

"I learned that people are judgemental. They make up their mind about you once they first see you. Not everybody is going to like us, Britt. But there are people who will except us for us. There will be people who will sit down and get to know us. We just have to find the right people."

Brittany smiled and hugged her tight, "Wow. Where did you learn this from?"

"Well," Santana thought back to what Allison told her, "I learned it from a new friend."

"I want go meet this girl who turned my girlfriend into a speech motivator," Brittany joked. "This crying really tired me out, do you think we could take a quick nap?"

"Go ahead, we still have time," She kissed her on the forhead.

"Okay," Brittany yawned and then snuggled into her girlfriend, drifting into sleep.

Santana layed awake staring at the ceiling, "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. Sure, she told Brittany that they could make it through this, but it would be a process. Obviously everyone is going to find out that she's Brittany's girlfriend. Brittany and her are always together, either in school, at practice, or everywhere else in the world. Everybody is going to look at her different and label her. Soon enough her family with find out about it, "Fuck!" She hissed. Her mother is the last person she wants to find out about this. "How the hell am I going to do this?" She decided she would deal with it later and try to get some rest.

Once she felt Santana's breath even out Brittany opened her eyes. She knew Santana was just trying to be strong for her. She knew Santana was hurting inside because of this, and it was her fault. She just had to be her stupid self and tell Lexi about herself. She knew Santana didn't deserve this, she didn't need to go through what she caused. So, she had to do what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up, "What time is it Britt?"<p>

No answer.

"Britt?" Santana looked around and realized she was alone. The only thing next to her was a note. "What?" She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Santana,_

_I hope you had a good sleep. You didn't even flinch when I unwrapped your arms from my waist haha. But I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I forget that were in a real world instead of a fantasy. You've done so much for me and it means the world. Whenever we're studying and I don't understand something you stop what your doing and take the time to help me. You make dinner for me when were alone because you don't want me to hurt myself. You stick up for me when the world tries to put me down. You are the one person that I could trust my life with. But, through all these sacrifices you always end up hurt. Being with me always hurts you in the end. I can't let you go through something that I created. I can't let you walk the halls and have everybody staring at you and calling you names because of me. I can't let your mom find out and think your horrible. You are the last person that deserves that. I love you so much that I have to let you go. I have to do this because your to good of a person to be brought down. You've went through so much just to make me happy. Now it's my turn to stop the hurting. I'm going to speak with Chelsea and Lilly and see if I can bunk with them until the trip is over. I hope we can still be bestfriends, I don't want to loose you. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. I love you so much, San. Nothing will change that._

_Love,_

_Brittany_

Santana felt sick. She could literally feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Tears started streaming down her face as she clutched the note. Brittany just broke up with her and it felt like knives were being thrown at her. She curled herself up and hugged her knees, sobbing into them. She could finally say she expirienced her first broken heart.

The hotel room door opened and appeared Chelsea, "Santana?"

Santana didn't even respond. She was to distracted with her tears to realize she wasn't alone.

She took a few steps into the room, "I borrowed Quinn's key and let myself in to check on you. I know what happened, Brittany told me, well cried it to me."

Just hearing her name made her burst into more tears. She couldn't handle this.

Chelsea walked over, sitting on Quinn's bed, "I am so sorry, Santana. I can't even imagine what your expiriencing."

"It hurts so badly," Santana cried into her knees.

"Yeah, I can tell your both hurting," She started tracing the design in the sheets with her fingers, "Brittany couldn't even make out any words when she came into my room."

"If she's so hurt, why did she do this?"

"Well," Chelsea started, "I can't really answer that, only Brittany can."

Santana picked up her head, "Is she at practice?"

She shook her head, "Practice ended 3 hours ago. Quinn explained to coach that you guys weren't prepared to practice today. Thankfully she understood."

"But we have competition tomorrow! How are we suppost to win when everything is so jacked up!"

"I don't know," Chelsea shrugged, "Coach always has a plan. Last year our team fought constantly before competition but we still won first place. She'll come through."

Santana layed her face in her hands, "How am I suppost to focus when my heart is ripped into pieces?"

Chelsea stayed quiet. She didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't even imagine how she would feel if Lilly ever let her go. She felt so bad for Santana, she wishes she could just magically fix everything.

"This is the worst trip I have ever been on! I hate Pittsburgh!" Santana yelled into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I bet you guys hate me right now. : but hopefully things get better between them! Review and tell me what you think! It'd be much appriciated!**

**-R**


	23. Nationals

**Oh my god. I just pulled an all night writing this haha. My Glee Season 3 DVD just came in so i've been watching a marathon of Glee. So i decided why not update while i'm in a total Glee mood? haha. But this is offically the longest chapter I have written so far. Thankfully my fingers didn't cramp up! ;p I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own Glee..**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nationals" Chapter 23<strong>

This was the fifth time Santana woke up from her sleep. She looked over at the clock on the night stand which read 3:00 AM.

"I can't do this," She whispered to herself. She looked over at the empty space beside her, Brittany's spot. Brittany was suppost to be in here, right next to her sleeping. But no, she's in Chelsea and Lilly's room.

She placed her hand on the empty spot beside her, running her fingers along the soft sheets. Does it have to hurt so badly? Everytime Brittany came into her mind it was like another knife cutting her heart in half. She could feel the tears building up again. Soon enough she felt wet tears dripping from her eyes and onto her lap. Her cry came out aswell, not being able to control it.

"Santana?" A sleepy Quinn called for her in the dark.

"I'm okay, Quinn. Don't worry about me," Santana choked out, trying to wipe away the tears raining down on her.

Quinn sat up, "No your not, Santana. This is the fifth time i've been woken up by you crying."

"I'm sorry," Santana apologized in a whisper.

"No, don't be," Quinn pulled the covers off of her and got up, "You got your heart broken. It would be nonhuman to cry your brains out." She walked over and sat on her bedside, "But I really do hate seeing you like this."

"It just," Santana paused trying to catch her breath, "It hurts so bad Quinn! I love her so much! I'd give up anything for her."

Quinn bit her lip, "Would you give up your reputation to be with her?"

Santana furrowed her eyes, "What is that suppost to mean?" Why would Quinn ask her that when she was in this condition.

"What I mean is," She grabbed Santana's hand, "The reason why you didn't tell me is because you thought I would judge you for it, and other reasons but I won't mention those. Also, you didn't want to tell anybody else because you think they'll see you different."

"They will! Did you see what happened to Kurt? That kid practically lives in the dumpster for all the times he's been throw in it. I don't want that to happen to me and I deffinitley don't want it to happen to Brittany!"

Quinn furiously shook her head, "That's because he lets it happen, Santana! He doesn't stick up for himself! He's the type of kid that will only keep to himself. But your not Santana. Your a fighter! Everybody in this school knows that if they lay one hand on you or Brittany they might as well admit themselves in the hospital. You stick up for yourself! That's the reason why you can make it through this. Sure there will be people who won't want a thing to do with you but just remember that I'll be here, coach will be here, and everyone who truly cares about you. For the best part Brittany will be there. Kurt is alone in this, your not. You have Brittany."

Santana gave her a genuine smile, "Quinn, did I ever tell you that you should be the next Oprah? You know, your right! I shouldn't care about what people think. I feel so stupid! This is the second time I had to make myself realize that I'm not alone in this." She pulled Quinn into a tight hug, "Thank you so much Quinn. Your truly are an amazing friend."

"I know," she said, smiling into the hug. "Just promise me you'll fight for your girl back? I can't stand not seeing you two together. Sure you guys could lay low on the PDA but still."

Pulling away, she giggled, "Of course I'm going to fight for her. She's the love of my life Quinn. Someday i'm going to marry that girl."

"Well you have to get her back before you plan on marrying her," Quinn joked.

She playfully punched her shoulder. "You know what? I'm going to ask her out tomorrow, well today. But i'm going to do it at nationals, infront of everyone. I want everyone to know that i'm inlove with Brittany Susan Pierce and that I don't care what they think."

"Are you sure about this, San? Like I totally support you doing this but is nationals the right place?"

"I can't have her away from me for another day Quinn. I want to call her mine again as soon as possible. I'll do it after we win our trophy," She winked.

"You got that right!" She high-fived the latina. "Were going to win that 6th nationals trophy and your going to get your girl back."

"Yeah," Santana smiled to herself. "I'm going to get Brittany back, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>"Today is the day ladies!" Coach Sylvester announced. All of her Cheerio's were sitting cross legged on the ground infront of her in the court yard. "We've spent most of summer and half the school year training for this. Sure, sometimes I want to personally rip all of your heads off but I never lost faith in you guys. Were a team and today were going to perform as one. I want us to let go all of the tension between eachother and focus on us winning that sixth trophy. I'm proud of you girls." All of the Cheerio's hooted and fist pumped after she finished her speech.<p>

"I guess everyones full of speeches today, huh?" Santana joked, nudging Quinn in the rib.

"Shush," Quinn joked.

"Can I say something?" Lexi asked Coach Sylvester as she stood up.

Coach Sylvester nodded, "The floor is yours."

Lexi gave her smile before standing up infront of her fellow Cheerios. "Okay, I first want to apologize to Brittany. It was not my place to out you like that. You trusted me to keep your secret and I just threw it out there. I am so sorry for that."

Everyones eyes directed to Brittany, who was sitting inbetween Chelsea and Lilly. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. It personally hurt Santana that she looked like that. Seeing Brittany so broken added another knife into her heart.

"As I was saying," Lexi added, "I just want to say that I support you, we all do. After practice we all talked and agreed that we don't judge you. We love you for who you are and we don't care if your bisexual or full on lesbian. Were a team and we support eachother. Were here for you, at anytime you need us."

Brittany smiled up at her and nodded her head, "That you Lexi. That means alot." She then looked over at Santana. They made eye contract for a second before Brittany dropped her eyes to her hands.

"I'm going through with this at nationals," Santana whispered to Quinn.

"I know," Quinn smiled at her. She was so proud of Santana finally standing up against her fears and fighting for what she wanted.

Cach Sylvester walked over to Lexi, "Thank you Lexi for that support speech to Brittany and letting her know our team fully supports her. Okay ladies, our bus is waiting out front for us." Throwing her hands in the air she yelled, "Okay! Let's win us a trophy!"

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester let the girls check out the place for a couple of minutes because there bus arrived early. Quinn and Santana decided to check out the floor they would be stunting on.<p>

"Oh my god, I can't believe were here!" Quinn squealed, gripping onto Santana's arm.

"Quinn, if you get any more excited I won't have an arm!"

Quinn let go of her arm, "Sorry, I'm just so happy were here! You know there having a celebrity judge? The only clue we have is that it's a girl and she's from Pittsburgh."

Santana's eyes widened, "So i'm going to be outing myself at nationals infront of the whole cheerleading nation and a celebrity?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Your not backing out are you? Please don't. You've gotten so far and.."

"I'm not backing out Quinn!" Santana laughed, "I just got caught off gaurd. I would never back out. Brittany is my other half, I can't loose her."

"Good!" She placed her hand over her chest, "I got so scared for a second."

Santana gave out a dramatic gasp, "You think so low of me!" She then pulled out her cellphone to look at the time, "Well we better get back to the squad. The competition is going to start soon."

* * *

><p>All of the teams were seated closest to the floor. The rows were in order from the first team to last. The Cheerio's were in the 7th row which ment they would be performing 7th. There were a total of 25 teams going against eachother.<p>

Before nationals the coaches were asked to make a seating chart so the cheerleaders didn't disrupt anything and jump from seat to seat. Since this chart was made before they left Lima Santana and Brittany had to sit by eachother.

It was awkward at first. Everytime they accidently hit elbows they would quietly apologize to eachother and then go back to being silent. But during the performances Santana would crack a joke about it to Brittany, making her laugh.

Santana leaned over to Brittany, "I swear if that girl smiles any bigger her face is going to explode."

Brittany giggled, "She could pass of as one of those crazy phsychotic killers with that smile too."

"Oh my god, Santana is that you?" A voice asked from behind them.

Both girls turned their heads facing another cheerleader.

Santana opened her mouth slightly, "Vanessa?"

"I didn't even notice you there!" The shark cheerleader smiled at her. "Then I heard your voice and I was like I know that voice!"

Santana glanced over at Brittany. She was fuming. Her face was getting darker by the second and she had a hard glare on the other blonde. At first, Santana thought she could use Vanessa to get Brittany jeoulous for a second but dismissed the idea when she realized the damage it could do. She wasn't stupid enough to take the chance to mess it up with her girl. "Yeah, just waiting until it's our time to go up."

"Well I bet you'll do great. If your body can move like the way I imagine it can then you'll do amazing." Vanessa made sure to add a wink after it.

Brittany finally hit her boiling point, "I thought I told you to back off over that phone chat? She's not interested."

"Hmmm, I'm guessing your the ex girlfriend? Yeah things travel fast in that hotel." Vanessa then turned back to the latina, "So Santana, my team doesn't leave until tomorrow. Thats still enough time to get to know eachother."

Santana smiled over at Brittany, "Like she said, i'm not interested. Sorry, Vanessa."

Brittany smiled back at her.

Vanessa was taken back, "I thought you two broke up? What the hell?"

Brittany looked back at the other blonde, "Were still bestfriends. Nothing will break that."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Bestfriending your ex girlfriend? Not wierd at all." She placed her attention back on the latina, "If you do what to give us a try, you have my number."

Santana and Brittany turned back around, facing the floor.

"Sorry about that," Santana whispered to Brittany.

"It's not your fault. I guess the punch in the face didn't knock some sense into her," Brittany whispered back making Santana giggle. "You know I'm really happy were talking. I missed you."

Santana looked down at her hands. Talking about only being friends with Brittany stung.

Brittany could feel the tenison between them. "Santana, i'm sorry. I didn't want to be like those horrible people and break it off through a note. I just didn't know how to tell you without breaking down in the process..."

Santana cut her off, "Brittany, it's okay. I understand."

"Up next is our 5 time national winners William McKinley High School Cheerios!" The announcer said, which was heard throughout the stadium.

Quinn stood up infront of her teammates, "Okay ladies. Lets go out there and kick some ass and make us a 6 time winning squad!"

All of the girls cheered as they stood up, ready to take the floor.

It was finally time. All the work they put in, all the plans the cancelled, and all the blood and sweat was now put to use. The girls walked out on that floor and formed their starting position.

Quinn nodded over to the guy in charge of the music letting him know to start it, "Okay Cheerios! Lets go!"

The music started and the girls went into action. They danced their routine, going up into stunts, and throwing eachother up in the air. Every single smile on each girls face wasn't fake like everybody elses was. Each smile was real because they were accomplishing something no other team has done. You were lucky if you even won one nationals trophy let alone 5.

The only thing going through Santana's mind was Brittany. In her mind she dedicated her performance towards Brittany. She wanted to make it perfect for Brittany. Though, she also wanted to make it perfect for herself.

The routine was coming to the end and the Cheerios finally hit their last position, "Go Cheerios!" They yelled as a union.

The crowd went crazy. Everyone stood up, even all of the judges. The girls all looked at eachother with big smiles, panting from their previous actions.

* * *

><p>After all of the teams performed the judges left the room the make their final decisions.<p>

Santana grabbed Quinn's arm, "I'm so nervous!"

Quinn nodded her head, "I know! We need to win!"

The announcer walked back onto the floor, "The judges are back and have made a decision!"

The crowd instantly went silent. You could literally hear a pin drop in that room.

"We will allow our celebrity guest judge to inform you of the exciting news of the winners!" The announcer then walked off of the floor.

Everyone looked around trying to see if they could spot this celebrity judge. All of sudden sounds of screaming filled the room.

"I love you Christina!" A girl yelled from the back of the room.

Quinn jumped onto Santana's back, "Holy shit! Holy shit! It's Christina Aguilera!"

"Oh my god!" Santana was just amazed. She grew up with her music.

"Hey guys!" Christina yelled into the microphone.

A loud roar of screams filled the room again.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," She laughed as she unfolded the evelope. "Now I'm guessing you want to know the place winners?"

A loud "Yes" filled the stadium making Christina give out her signiture laugh again. "Okay guys. I'm going to announce the winners." She unfolded the paper, "And in 3rd place is Jackson High School's Sharks from Columbus, Ohio!"

Santana turned around to face Vanessa's team. Some looked happy and some didn't. Vanessa had a fake smile on her face, you could tell she really wanted to win first. They sent a girl up to claim the trophy from Christina.

"Congradulations!" Christina said handing her the trophy. "And now 2nd place goes to Edge Wood High School's Wolves from Naples, Florida!"

A few rows behind the Cheerios started to fill up with noise. A cheerleader from Edge Wood ran up to the stage, pulling Christina into a hug before she could get out a word.

The girl pulled away and started freaking out, "You are my idol, Christina! I love you so much! I can't believe your right infront of me! Oh my god!"

"Awe thanks!" Christina looked kind of scared of the young girl. "Here's your trophy! Congraduations!"

"No thank you!" She jumped up and down before making her way back to her seat.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for! And the 1st place goes to..." She paused looking out into the crowd.

People started screaming out of names of the schools they think should win 1st place. The Cheerios were screamed out alteast 8 times.

"William McKinley High School Cheerios for Lima, Ohio!" Christina screamed out.

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all jumped and hugged eachother. The whole team was freaking out.

"Quinn do you want to accept the trophy?" Coach Sylvester asked with a big smile.

"Actually," Quinn looked at Santana. "I think Santana can handle this one."

"Okay!" Coach Sylvester nodded her head, "Go ahead Santana! Accept our 6th 1st place National's trophy!"

Santana slid out in the isle and made her way onto the floor. It was time to put her plan into gear.

"Congradulations!" Christina said with a big smile as she handed her the trophy.

"Thanks Christina," She smiled as she took the trophy from her hands. "Do you mind if I can use that microphone? It's for something really important."

Christina smiled and nodded her head, "Well you are the 1st place winning team, it only seems fair." She handed the microphone over to the latina.

"Thanks." Santana smiled at the pop singer. "This is crazy! I'm a freshmen so this is my first time being apart of something so amazing! I have to thank my teammates for coming together as a team to help us get the chance to become a 6 time national winning team!"

The Cheerios in there seats started hooting.

"But mostly I want to thank our coach. Even when she wanted to throw us into walls she still put up with us and had so much faith in us. I couldn't ask for a better coach! But theres more to why i'm up here." She looked into the crowd, right at Brittany. "What I learned from being on this team is that we all accept eachother. When one of us is hurting all of us come together to pick them up. The day before nationals I thought my life was ruined because I thought my team found out I was.." She took a deep breath, "that I was a lesbian."

The crowd instantly went quiet, looking around at eachother.

"But it wasn't me who they found out about. It was the girl I was inlove with, my bestfriend Brittany." Santana looked into the crowd, making eye contact with the blonde. "Brittany I don't care what people think of us. I love you so much, you don't even understand. Your my one and only. Your my soulmate, Britt. I don't care if I have to fight the whole school or the whole world to be with you. Your worth it and i'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. But right here right now i'm going to ask you a question."

She walked into the isle to where the Cheerios were seated, pulling Brittany into the isle with her. "Will you do honor of being my girlfriend? Out and proud?"


	24. Special Suprise

**Hey guys! Sorry about leaving you hanging last chapter, my bad haha. But now you get to read this one! :D I really do hope you enjoy!**

**Also I wanted to reply back to ryappy because I didn't know about the Brittana Break up! :O I'm not happy at all about that! But then I looked it up and they said it was just a rumor, thank god. Most likely it's going to be Klaine who will be breaking up from the pictures I saw. Like don't get me wrong, I love Klaine but nothing will over power by love for Brittana. :p I will cross my fingers nothing happens to them! I'll go crazy, literally haha.**

**But again I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Special Suprise" Chapter 24<strong>

_"But it wasn't me who they found out about. It was the girl I was inlove with, my bestfriend Brittany." Santana looked into the crowd, making eye contact with the blonde. "Brittany I don't care what people think of us. I love you so much, you don't even understand. Your my one and only. Your my soulmate, Britt. I don't care if I have to fight the whole school or the whole world to be with you. Your worth it and i'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. But right here right now i'm going to ask you a question."_

_She walked into the isle to where the Cheerios were, pulling Brittany into the isle with her. "Will you do honor of being my girlfriend? Out and proud?"_

Brittany covered her mouth as she stood infront of Santana. She looked around and saw everybody starring at her, waiting for her to answer. "San, don't do this for me."

"I'm doing this for us Brittany! I already outed myself, theres no turning back for me." She grabbed the blondes hand, "I can't do this alone, Britt. Take the journey with me."

Brittany felt tears building up inisde of her. Nodding her head, she whispered, "Okay."

Santana pulled Brittany into her, picking her up and spinning her, "I love you much!" After putting her down she pulled her into a deep kiss, wanting it to last forever. She put every emotion in that kiss, every ounce of love she had for that girl was put in that kiss.

Noise suddenly filled the stadium. Awes, screams, and hoots echoed through out the room. Breaking the kiss, the two girls looked at their surroundings. Everyone was standing up and clapping, clapping for them. Even Christina was down on the floor clapping.

"Wow," Brittany gasped as she took in the sound. "There clapping for us, San!"

Santana smiled at her before kissing her again. "I have to go give the microphone back to Christina, okay?"

Brittany nodded before taking her seat with the rest of her team.

"Oh my god, wasn't that beautiful? I'm so proud of her! I'm so glad she went through with this," Quinn cheered as she grabbed Brittany's arm.

"You knew about this?" Brittany asked with a large smile.

"Of course! Who do you think made her realize that you were the best thing in her life. Well besides me." She winked at the last part.

Brittany playfully hit her shoulder, "Thanks Quinn. You really are an amazing friend."

Quinn pulled her into a hug, "Anything for my two sisters."

"Ewww," Brittany laughed. "They would make San and I sisters, which is totally discusting. I'd rather us share kisses then blood."

"Whatever," Quinn giggled, rolling her eyes.

"How about go and celebrate?" Coach Sylvester yelled in excitment.

The girls jumped up and screamed in agreement.

* * *

><p>The girls decided to throw a pizza party back at the hotel. Coach Sylvester called the manager to ask for permission, which was soon granted.<p>

The bus ride back was crazy. The bus driver blasted music as the Cheerios stood up in their seats and danced. Well except for two Cheerios who were in the back of the bus making out.

Quinn hopped a few seats back to them, "Come on! Get up and dance!"

Santana waved her hand off, telling Quinn to go away. She hadn't made out with Brittany in two days, which was like a year for her.

Brittany giggled as she broke the kiss, "Yeah come on Sanny, we should join in. You know I love to dance."

"But I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend," Santana pouted.

Brittany brought her mouth to the latina's ear whispering, "You can kiss me all you want tonight, anywhere you want."

Santana felt her jaw drop at the blondes words. She didn't know how long she could wait for tonight.

Brittany stood up into the isle and reached her hand out for Santana, "But, only if you dance with me."

Santana shot up out of her seat as she grabbed Brittany's hand, "Let's dance baby!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "I honestly don't even want to know what you just bribed her with."

"You'll hear it tonight," Brittany laughed, winking at the other blonde.

Quinn dropped her jaw and covered her ears, "I did not just hear that." She turned around, "Nope I didn't hear that."

Both girls broke into laughter at Quinn's reactions. Santana then placed her hands on Brittany's hips, pulling the blonde into her. Brittany put her arms around the other girls neck, dancing to the loud music and enjoying the moment.

The pizza was already in the lobby when they arrived back at the hotel. Everyone got a beverage of their choice and a slice of pizza. Once situated, they all sat down at one big table, telling stories of memories and accomplishments.

Coach Sylvester was up to speak, "Okay first of all I want to congratulate our new team couple Brittany and Santana!"

Quinn and most of the girls started fist pumping and cheering.

"Yeah were really proud of you," Chelsea said patting Santana on the back. "But most of all I want to thank you. Because of you I am not afraid to tell the whole squad that Lilly and I are together."

Everyones but Santana, Brittany, and Lilly's mouth dropped open in suprise. "I did not see that coming," Lexi laughed out. "Well we support you guys."

Lilly and Chelsea nodded to her in thanks.

"Okay, who's next to come out?" Quinn joked. "No seriously, today should be national gay pride day for all of the closet walk outs!"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Today in all, four girls came out of the closet. Not something you see everyday.

"Okay, okay lets calm down," Lexi said to the girls. "Now that all the coming outs are over, lets celebrate our title of being a 6 time winning nationals team!"

It was like every girl was filled with a boost of power from the noise. One girls even jumped on the table and started dancing.

"Jenna sit down," Coach Sylvester laughed as she helped the Cheerio down. "Okay, this party was fun and all but it's like 11 at night and we have a long bus ride home tomorrow."

All the girls sadly sighed that the party was coming to an end. They all made their way up to their hotel rooms, ready to hit the hay.

Quinn swiped her card key in the door, "Okay, I'm just going to grab my pajamas, then I'm going over to Lexi's room."

Santana gave her a confused look, "Wait, why?"

Quinn gave her a smirk, "Because I don't want to ruin Brittany's plan."

Quinn! Shut it!" Brittany scolded the other blonde.

Santana decided not to ask anymore questions as they walked into the room. She was just going to let Brittany suprise her and make her happy.

Once Quinn grabbed what she needed she walked towards the door, "Have fun!" She winked before closing the door behind her.

"Soo..." Santana tried to make conversation. She had no idea what was going on.

Brittany grabbed her hand and lead her over to the bed, sitting them both down. "You know I love you so much, right?"

Santana was offically worried, "Brittany your not breaking up with me again are you? I just got you back!"

Brittany furiously shook her head, "Wait, what? No.. No!"

"Okay," the latina let go of the breath she was holding. "Go on."

Brittany then continued, "Like I said. I love you so much and I know that your the one I want to be with forever. Everytime I picture my future your always in it. Not having you for two days hurt so badly and I never want that to happen again.."

"Oh my god!" Santana covered her mouth, "Brittany are you proposing?"

"I'm not proposing," Brittany giggled. "Please let me finish, no interuptions."

"Sorry," Santana blushed. "No interuptions."

"Thank you," the blonde smiled. "But I do what to take a step further." She took a deep breath, "I'm ready to give myself to you. I've already done that mentally but now I want to physically."

Santana looked at her shocked, "Are you sure your ready for this, Britt? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"I would never regret it! I love you, Santana. I love you with all my heart. I want this, I want to do this with you." Brittany pulled the latina in for a kiss, "I want you to make love to me."

"Okay," Santana smiled. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Yes, she dreamed of the day of making love to Brittany but didn't beleive it would happen so soon. This was the happiest moment of her life.

Brittany walked over to the light switch, turning the brightness down. Quinn let her use her laptop to create a playlist of love songs. Once she pressed play she walked over to the girl she was madly inlove with, ready to give herself to her.

They started off slow, giving eachother passionate kisses. They began to gently undress eachother, exploring places that were left untouched. They admired eachothers beautiful bodies with soft kisses. Sweet _I love you's_ were spoken through out the night. They made strong eye contact as they brought eachother into pure ecstasy, witnessing eachothers love and want for one another. It was absolutley beautiful.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to the sun shining its rays through the cracked blinds in the window. She looked over to where a beautiful naked body layed sleeping. She smiled at the memory of last night. She had made love to Brittany, the love of her life. It was truly the most amazing thing she had ever expirienced.<p>

She was brought out of thought when her phone began to vibrate on the night stand next to her. She reached over, grabbing it. It said she had 1 missed call and 5 new text messages including the one she just recieved. The call was from a restricted number so she didn't worry about that. The first four texts were from friends and family congraduating her on their win. When she opened the fifth text she felt her heart drop.

Brittany had finally woken up and looked over at her girlfriend, "Hey, you okay babe?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Santana handed over her cellphone to Brittany, letting her read the message.

**From: Mami**

**Is it true of what I am hearing? Did you really do such a thing at Nationals? I swear to God it better all be rumors! I'll see you at home. **

Brittany placed the phone down on her lap and grabbed Santana's hand, "No matter what happens I want you to know that I'm going to be here. You'll have me, my mom, and the whole squad."

Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled. She knew she wasn't alone in this and it felt alot better being able to say that. If this happened a week ago she would have been in tears sobbing but she's staying strong. She scared but knowing she has Brittany by her side makes it alot less scary. "I love you," She whispered as she kisses the blonde.

"I love you too." She whispers back. "I really enjoyed last night, too."

"Oh trust me, I did too," Santana giggled, pulling Brittany into her making them cuddle. Yup, having Brittany by her side made everything better.

She decided to push the thought of her mom into the back of her mind. She just wanted to enjoy the last few hours of the trip with her beautiful girlfriend. She would deal with things later when she got home.


	25. Trash

**Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been my main priority at the moment as well as my fall sports. That has been taking up alot of my time. But I will stick to my word and try to update whenever I can! I'm not gonna leave you guys with an unfinished story. (: I hope you enjoy!**

**-R**

**Exclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Trash" Chapter 25<strong>

Ealier in the day, all of the Cheerios packed up their bags and made their way onto the travel bus. It was time to end the adventure and head home.

They've been on the bus for about two hours now. Mostly everyone was dead asleep in their seats. Well, except for Santana. She had too much on her mind to even think about sleep. Later on today, she would have to deal with her mother on her actions at nationals. How was she suppost to tell her homophobic mother that she was not only dating but inlove with her bestfriend who just happens to be a girl.

"San?"

Santana looked down at the blonde who was resting on her shoulder. "Hey, babe. I thought you were sleeping."

Brittany snuggled further into her, placing her face in the latina's neck. "I was a second ago. Are you okay? You looked like you were deep in throught."

Santana gave her an adoring smile. Only Brittany could read her like a book. She loved the fact that Brittany could read her emotions so well. "Just worried about my mom."

Brittany let go of Santana, sitting up in her seat. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands with her own and looked right into her eyes, "I know your scared but no matter what happens today you will always have me. You'll always have a place to stay at my house and in my arms. I love you, okay."

Santana bit her bottom lip trying not to let any tears slip, "I love you."

Brittany then wrapped the smaller girl in her arms, "It's okay to cry, Sanny."

And at that, Santana let the tears silently fall.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Santana managed to fall asleep. It was probably because she was wrapped in Brittany's arms for the rest of the ride. Brittany was honestly her home. As long as she was with her, everything would some how be okay.<p>

"Okay, everybody! Time to get off this bus and go home!" Coach Sylvester yelled out, waking everyone up for their sleep. "No pratice for the next two weeks! Great job ladies. As much as it kills me to say it, I'm proud of you all. Now get off this bus!"

All of the girls cheered making their way off of the travel bus and collecting their luggage.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, dragging them into the parking lot, "Come on, San. My moms waiting for us. I can't wait to see Lord Tubington! I hope my mom fed him."

Santana followed, well got pulled to Mrs. Pierce's car. They threw their luggage into the trunk and hopped into the car.

"Did you have a nice trip, girls?" Mrs. Pierce asked them as she hugged her daughter.

Brittany looked back from the passenger seat to her girlfriend, "It was a little bumpy but as always we made it through. Plus we won nationals!" She hooted, throwing her fist in the air.

The older woman laughed at her daughter's excitement as she pulled out onto the road. "So, Santana. Am I taking you to your house?"

Santana looked straight down at her hands. Going to her house was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

Brittany decided to take control of the conversation, "Uhh, mom. I think were just going to go to our.."

Santana cut her off, "No, you can just take me home."

"San..."

"No Britt," She stopped her. "I have to do this. I have to get this over with."

Mrs. Pierce looked at both girls with confusion but backed off when Brittany gave her a look saying 'I'll explain later.'

"I'm going with you then.."

Santana shook her head, "No, your not. I have to do this alone."

Brittany crossed her arms, "Your not doing this alone, San. We are a partnership and as your partner, i'm not letting you do this alone."

"But.."

"No, I'm going with you. That's final."

Santana puffed out some air as she slumped in her seat. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle. She really wished Brittany would've just listened to her. Her mother is most likely going to be verbally abusive with the both of them and Santana didn't want Brittany witnessing it. Having her mother lash out on her is something she could take, but lashing out on Brittany? That would just set her off like a ticking time bomb.

Mrs. Pierce pulled into Santana's drive way, "Okay, girls. Were here."

Both girls thanked her as they stepped out of the car. "Are you girls going to be okay? If you need me you know I'm just a call away."

"Thanks mom, we will if we need to," Brittany replied as she helped Santana get her luggage out of the trunk.

Once Mrs. Pierce drove away, the two girls walked onto the porch. Brittany laced her fingers with Santana's, "You ready for this?"

Santana shook her head, "Nope, but I have to do this. I can't run away from this."

"You can do this," Brittany reasured her as she gave her fingers a squeeze. "You are so brave and thats one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Santana leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon the blonde's lips. "I love you, too." She reached for her door knob, slightly cracking the door open. "Okay lets do this."

They slowly opened the door, trying not to make any loud noises. Santana stepped in the doorway first, Brittany following behind. After shutting the door behind them they walked into the living room.

"Mom?" Santana called out to her missing mother. "Mom?" She repeated but this time louder.

"Is she here?" Brittany asked, looking down the hall that lead to the family bathroom.

Santana nodded her head, "The door was unlocked. She would never leave the house unlocked unless she was home." She walked further into her house, "Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen.." A cold voice called out from the room next door.

Santana locked eyes with Brittany. Her mother didn't sound _normal. _Her heart started to pound and her hands started to shake. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. Maybe they should just call Brittany's mom back and go to their house.

"I said.. I'm in the kitchen, Santana. Don't keep me waiting."

Too late. There was no turning back on this now.

Brittany walked over to her girlfriend, sensing the discomfort in her emotions. The blonde reached down and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, don't worry," she whispered.

Santana gave her a nervous smile as she took a few small steps towards her kitchen. She pushed open the swinging door, revealing her mother sitting at the table with a ciggerate in her hand. She was wearing pajamas with her blue bathrobe covering them. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

Santana took a few steps closer to her mother, "I thought you said you were going to stop smoking."

"Sit down," Her mother said in a flat tone.

Both girls pulled out a chair, sitting down at the table.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez," Brittany greeted her with a smile.

Santana's mom looked up at the smiling blonde with cold eyes and a scowl.

Brittany's smile instantly dropped as her eyes moved to her lap.

"Mom.. be nice," Santana whispered but jumped back a little when the older womans head shot up, glaring right in her direction.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," She hissed out. "I've done nothing but provide from you and what do I get in return? Talked back to!"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry.."

Her mother shook her head, letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Sorry? Your sorry?" She slammed her hand down onto the table making both girls jump from their seat. "You've never said sorry for bringing such a sin into my house! So how the hell am I suppost to believe your sorry about everything else?"

Santana felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She has never seen her mother this angry. "I...I.. Mom, I was going to tell you.."

"What kind of parent would ever want to hear that their child has turned into one of those, those creatures! How could you do this to my family? I thought I raised you right and then I go and hear that you've sinned with some other girl at your cheerleading trip?" She furiously shook her head, "I can't beleive this. I can't even look at you!"

Santana's eyes were burning. She could feel the tears falling down her face. "I can't control it, mom!"

"You can't control it?" Her mother was furious. "Look at all these people around you! You don't see them acting like the fucking devil, sinning with every person of their gender! You don't see Brittany going with her same gender!"

Brittany scrunched both her brows in confusion, "Mrs. Lopez..."

Santana's mom crossed her arms, "Do you support this Brittany? Do you support this horrible sin your so called bestfriend acted on? Don't be one of them, their trash!"

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip. She was pissed off. How could her mother be so cold about this. "Actually, I do support this. And that 'trash' so happens to be girlfriend. Yeah that cheerleader that she so calledly sinned with, that was me."

The older woman's eyes went huge, "Excuse me? So it was you? It was you who turned my daughter into this! You ruined my family!" She got up from her chair making her way towards the blonde, raising her right hand. "You bitch!"

"No!" Santana screamed trying to push her mother away from Brittany, but it was too late. The slap echoed around the room.

Brittany fell onto the floor as hot pain rushed through her face. She could feel tears streaming from her eyes as she put her hand up to her now swelling cheek.


End file.
